Twisted Paths
by mrz.cullen1
Summary: Between friendship and heartbreak and twists and turns, Will Bella and Edward find each other? Will fate step in?
1. Chapter 1

**Twilight character names belong to Stephanie Meyers. No copyright infringement is intended. The trade secret including but not limited to, all characterizations, plot lines, backgrounds and details belong to 1. Plagiarism is theft, so please no copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without express written consent. Thank you****.**

I wanted to say a special thanks to my betas –Tracy, k9 and BabyC. If not meeting you along with the rest of our group on TD – I don't think I would have ever had the drive to do this. Thanks for all the love and support and that are all things Twilight from all my girls! Please comment and bear in mind this is my first Fanfiction.

_Learning to live in the present moment is part of the path of joy._

— _Breathnach, Sarah Ban_

~BELLA~

I walked into the door of Forks High School with a sense of relief as this was my last year at this point of my life. I was ready for my life to begin but only had ten months and I was out of this town.

My friends, Alice and Rose, were as ready as I was in our thought process. We had bigger dreams than anyone could imagine; going to college, finding the man of our dreams, finding the perfect job and eventually starting the perfect family.

We sat in the auditorium that morning to meet with the faculty. The teachers wanted to discuss our futures and what promising students were here this year. Rose, Alice and I were seated up front of course, peeking around I notices that Emmett, Jasper and Edward were in the back, as usual.

Rose asked, "So are you and Edward going to hook up this year or what?"

I said, "I think you are totally crazy. I don't look at him in that way….."

Alice giggled and shook her head, "I'm telling you, it's only a matter of time."

I said, "Ewww, gross, dating Edward Cullen, you are insane." Edward had a rumored tattoo that the girls talked about in Chemistry. He was sort of handsome in this bad boy sort of way. Dangerous. Edward had always been just a guy in my class. We didn't run in the same circles. We just passed each other in the hall and didn't speak unless we absolutely had to.

We listened and whispered as the teachers and Principal Banner commented on what was expected of us as the underclassmen were looking to us to set the bar and example to know what was expected of them.

As we were dismissed, Tanya found me. She was talking a mile a minute, "Bells, I have the perfect date for you for the Fall Dance," she said.

Tanya, I don't dance—I'm not going …." I said.

Alice and Rose both chimed in, "What?"

"This is your senior year we are going and we are having dates and Yes, Bella Marie Swan you are going to have fun. That is an order!" Alice commanded.

I now knew I was in for it….there was no escaping Alice's wrath. Alice asked," So Tanya, who is the stud you have picked out for our Bella?"

Tanya was a junior and had just moved 2 years prior from Alaska where her father was a doctor and her mother a nurse. We met at a church function and became fast friends. Tanya was friendly and could be a little too friendly.

"Ok, Jacob Black is who I was thinking of," Tanya said. "He helped my parents move into my Dad's new office and he met you a couple of weeks ago, do you remember him Bella?" Tanya asked.

_Oh, yes_, I remembered him as a smile crept across my face, Jake. Jake was so nice, sweet and courteous. He wasn't your typical boy, not like the ones around here. He worked out on the reservation and helped take care of his family and took classes on the reservation, too.

He and Tanya had gone out a couple of times, and I always wondered about what it would be like to find a guy like that.

"Isn't that the guy you mentioned last week?" Rose asked.

I had this crooked smile on my face and said, "Yes". Alice and Rose giggled.

Tanya blurted out, "Whew! That was close, I already asked him for you and he said yes."

"Oh My God, What! You didn't!" I said. "What the Fuck, Tanya! I could have asked him myself." But really would I, would I have the courage to ask a guy out? I smirked at the thought and shook my head. Oh well, I have a date. Alice and Rose should be happy and I was elated and grinning as big as ever on the inside…….

* * * * * * *

~Edward~

"Hells, Bells Emmett! Would you stop staring at Rose like that? You might as well go up there and sit with the girls," I said.

"Naw, I like watching her from back here, the back of her neck with her hair up like that. I can't wait to walk her to class; I'll catch her as she's leaving," Emmett said. Rose then turned around and winked at him. _Good Grief, there was no living with him now_. Rose and Emmett had this love/hate relationship. She would love him one minute and then treated him like shit the next minute. I didn't understand it and didn't care really. It was their business.

I was just sitting and waiting for the lecture we were hearing to be over. Rose was sitting with Alice and Bella. I knew Alice because Jasper had been seeing her for awhile. She loved to shop and watch movies. So between her and Jasper, they had seen everything known to man.

Bella, I didn't know much about. She seemed nice in passing. But we never ran in the same circles. She was always the book worm and I was the loner. Bella's father was the chief of police. I didn't dare touch that with a ten foot pole. Hell, the chief would have me behind bars for even speaking to her.

"Finally – about damn time!" Emmett yelled and jumped up as we were told we were dismissed.

Tanya plowed into me as I was walking out the door. "What the fuck, could you watch where you're going?" I yelled.

Tanya chirped, "So sorry!"

She was headed directly towards Alice, Rose and Bella. Tanya would probably want to talk about the latest Robert Pattinson sighting or about the upcoming Fall Dance. The Fall Dance, something that I never plan to attend. I knew I had much better things to do or places to be besides at a stupid high school dance.

Emmett had started to walk towards Rose, but she flagged him on. Yelling across the crowd, "I'll catch you in a bit, baby," winking at him as he left.

Alice waved to Jasper, motioning for him to go on without her, too.

Jasper and I walked on to third period class, English Lit. All my classes were easy. I hadn't decided if it was that or the fact that I was literally bored to death. I was so ready to graduate. I hated the fact that I would have to endure this year. I wanted to be out of school already and out of this fucking town.

As I walked into class, Jessica yelled to me, "Hey?"

"What's up?" I asked. "I was wondering if you had plans for the Fall Dance," she asked. "Hell, no! I'm not going, if that is your question", I said.

"Good, I'm not going either. We should hook up," she said. I nodded. "Same time -Same place?" She asked. I said, "Sure". And we left it at that…….


	2. Chapter 2

**Twilight character names belong to Stephanie Meyers. No copyright infringement is intended. The trade secret including but not limited to, all characterizations, plot lines, backgrounds and details belong to 1. Plagiarism is theft, so please no copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without express written consent. Thank you.**

Thanks to my betas, k9, Tracy and BabyC – you rock! Hugs and Tugs to you! Thanks for all the support from my Twi-Sisters! Thanks for the reviews! Keep the comments coming - they are so helpful. A shout out to one of my BFF's Michele – she keeps pushing for me to post. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter.

~_Every little girl's fairytale….finding her Prince Charming~_

_Fall Dance~BELLA~_

It was 4:30 in the afternoon before the dance. I had turned everything over in my closet trying to find the perfect outfit.

I was biting my lip thinking about it. I couldn't handle it anymore. First date with Jake and I wanted things to go so perfectly. Yeah, right I thought; He's going to go screaming into the night, I was nervous about the entire situation. I hadn't dated many guys. My father wouldn't allow it; he held a tight reign for one, first I was his little girl and second he was the chief of police in Forks. I'm actually shocked that he is letting me go to the dance much less with a "boy". The only conclusion I could think of is that he had already run a background check on Jake and he was clear.

He always started to do that when I did date. He always sat cleaning his gun when my date arrived.

I guess he wanted to "scare" the guy off. I giggled at the thought.

I needed help, so I did the unthinkable. I called Alice, of all people, and of course she came running at full speed.

She was at my door, knocking within thirty minutes.

"Come on in, Alice", my father said. "Bella's upstairs she has been up there for hours, is this boy worth it?"

Alice winked, "Of course he is, Chief Swan!"

Alice made it into my bedroom, "What on earth have you done?" she asked.

"I've tried on every stitch of clothing I have and can't find a damn thing to wear!" I said.

"I'm here and you need to calm down, Jake will be here to pick you up in forty five minutes," Alice said calmly.

"What do you have in your hair, Bella?" Alice laughed.

"Hot Rollers, what does it look like, smart ass," I retorted.

"How long have they been in for?" Alice asked.

"Thirty minutes and they are finally ready to come out," I answered.

As Alice was looking at my clothes and making a choice on my outfit. I took my hot rollers down; curls came down over my face. I loosely started to pull the curls out and pulled the sides of my hair up and placed a small silver hair pin in my hair.

"How does the hair look, Alice?" I asked.

"You look gorgeous darling," in an Ava Gabor accent, Alice chimed.

"I got it, Bells. Here you go; you can wear my Dark Chocolate Brown A-line skirt and my brown leg boots with your cream colored sweater and your mom's diamond earrings." Alice summarized.

"Perfect," I said with a smile.

As I finished getting ready, I placed my mother's diamond earrings in my ears. My mother, Renee lived in Florida with her new husband, Phil. Basking in the lime light of being a minor league's wife. I had decided at the age of 12 to come and live with my father in Forks. Don't get me wrong, I missed my mother from time to time, but I knew she was happy and I was happy where I was. Dad seemed to need me a lot more than my Mom did.

Alice yelled as she was going down the stairs, "See you in half an hour with Jake by your side."

I started biting my lower lip, my hands started to sweat and I got butterflies in my stomach. Hell, I had only been talking to Jake on the phone since Tanya had "set" this whole thing up. We had nice conversations when we did talk. Just in the last few days, Dad had placed a time limit on the phone calls. We talked for over an hour 3 nights ago. We discussed all the basic questions, favorite color, what music you liked, dislikes and likes to different things. We found out we had several things in common. Music was one, and Indian food was another just for starters.

I jumped out of my skin when the doorbell rang.

"Do you want me to get the door?" Dad yelled.

"No, I'm coming." I answered coming down the steps. _Heck, I know what dad would do._ He would be holding the damn rifle as he answered the door.

As I answered the door, Jake was standing, grinning so big and trying not to laugh. He was dressed in a pair of black dress pants and a white long sleeve polo trimmed in black.

"Evening, Bella! Would you like to go to a dance with me?" Jake asked smiling.

"I would love to, but first you have to meet someone before we leave," I said.

We walked into the kitchen where my dad was sitting. Immediately my father stopped cleaning the gun and stood up and outstretched his hand. As Jake reached for my father's hand, "Chief Swan, Hello, I'm Jacob Black, and you can call me Jake. How are you doing this evening?" Jake asked.

"Fine, so what are your intentions with my daughter?" my dad asked.

"Dad! What? Let's not make this into an interrogation tonight please? For me?" I asked.

"Alright, Just expect the interrogation if you decide to go out with my daughter again," my dad replied.

Jake just shook his head with the understanding.

"Oh, Jake, by the way did Bella mention she is a black belt in karate and she has pepper spray in her bag? Just for your knowledge," my dad smiled.

"Dad!!!" I yelled.

_Great, my father the only male in my life is going to screw this up and Jake is going to go running into the night_…I thought. But Jake didn't flinch at all.

"Good to know, sir. I'll remember that," Jake said.

"Are you ready to go?" Jake asked as he held the door open for me.

We climbed into his Ford F150 pick up; he began driving toward the high school for the dance.

We arrived promptly at 6:45. As we walked toward the gym doors we were watched by Tanya, Alice, Jasper, Rose and Emmett.

Alice and Rose giggled and smiled, "you two look cute together."

"JINX – You owe me," they both said back at the same time, laughing.

As we walked in to the gym was decorated in pumpkins, bales of hay, white and orange colored lights and the music was loud.

Jake yelled over the music, "Do you want to dance?"

"Sure, but I don't dance very well," I replied.

As we made it to the dance floor; we had danced for five or six fast songs. A slow song began and I started to leave the dance floor. Jake grabbed my hand and pulled me close. Butterflies started in my stomach and I started biting my bottom lip. He whispered into my ear," Now, this has been what I was waiting for."

I felt the warmth of his face touching mine and a smile grew across my face, deep down this had been what I had waited for too. We danced slowly. I could feel his breath in my hair and on my neck. My butterflies in my stomach didn't know what to do; they would calm down one minute and then speed up the next. My hands began to sweat. The feel of Jake's arms around me had a harboring effect on me. I started to relax and enjoy his arms being wrapped around my body. His biceps had ripples that you could see peeking through his white polo and I began to trace them, resting my head on his shoulder.

As the song ended, he turned his face to mine and looked into my eyes, smiling. Before I knew it, I felt the warmth of his lips on mine and he kissed me, soft and slow. I felt like time had stood still. All of a sudden, I heard a commotion coming from all directions, I tried to ignore it. Alice, Rose and Tanya were standing there jaws dropped, hands clapping and then I heard someone whistle. _Good grief, I get a kiss and everyone has to make a big deal out of it. _

Jake took my hand and led me off the dance floor, with me blushing fifty shades of red.

"Let's get some air," he said.

We walked out the gym doors to get some air. Jake still had my hand and wasn't letting go. We both just stood there gazing at each other and smirking.

"So did I overstep by kissing you? I've wanted to do that since I picked you up. I mean, after your Dad said you were a black belt. I didn't know if you would try to Karate-chop me or what," Jake smirked.

"No, you did not overstep" I replied.

"So can I kiss you again, or do I have ask?" He blushed.

"No, you don't have to ask," I said shyly.

At that moment, Jake cupped my face and pulled it to his. He kissed me so gently and soft that I forgot to breathe. We stood there like it seemed forever, kissing. From that moment forward, Jake and I became inseparable. I had a boyfriend. My dad had his interrogation and I started to fall head over heels in love with Jacob Black.


	3. Chapter 3

**Twilight character names belong to Stephanie Meyers. No copyright infringement is intended. The trade secret including but not limited to, all characterizations, plot lines, backgrounds and details belong to the author. Plagiarism is theft, so please no copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without express written consent. Thank you.**

To all my TD sisters – I couldn't do this without your support! Danna, E&B, Red, BabyC, Tracy, k9 and BellaS and Mac and Hope I haven't left everyone out --- loves, hugs and tugs! What a girl would do without her sisters! And a girl can't forget her BFF–Michele, Thank you the love and support and my outbursts at work! This Chapter is all EDWARD! Read and find out and please review. I think it's going to start to get interesting……

_If I have a love-hate relationship, then I'm missing the love part of the equation._

_-Tony Stewart_

Fall Dance – NOT

~Edward~

_Where in the hell is she_, I thought as I paced back and forth across my bedroom floor.

She knows we need to leave by five o'clock.

I paced more and more….

Fifteen minutes had passed and she still hadn't called me.

_This was her idea and if she was going to stand me up_, What the fuck! Nobody stands up Edward Cullen.

Another fifteen minutes…..gone.

My cell phone rang.

Jessica…finally!

"About damn time," I answered as I picked up the phone.

"Hey, Edward, you ready to go? Are we taking yours or mine tonight and do you have the cash?" she asked.

"I can meet you and then you can follow me?" I asked her.

"Same place as usual?" she inquired.

"Yes," I said calmly.

I headed down the stairs; praying my parents was already gone. My parents, Dr. Carlisle and Esme Cullen, are very prestigious in Forks, Washington and beyond. I on the other hand, was considered the "black sheep". Whatever I did was never good enough. I turned into someone that thrived off of getting into trouble and not getting caught. And thus, far, I hadn't. I was sneaky this way and loved the rush from it.

"Edward?" Esme asked. She caught me as she walked out of my father's study.

"Yes, Mom" I answered.

"Where are you headed tonight, are you going to the Fall Dance?" she asked.

"No, I'm headed to Port Angeles to see an action movie with Mike," I replied.

"Oh, ok. Your father and I are headed to Seattle for the hospital. Remember it's about the new equipment for the hospital. We will be back extremely late. Remember your curfew is midnight," my mother said.

"Ok, mom," I said as I kissed her goodbye. "Tell Dad good luck on getting the equipment."

I always put on a smile for my parents. I tried to be the good kid that they wanted and needed me to be. What they didn't know wouldn't hurt them.

The hospital always needed new equipment. My parents were gracious enough to go to bat for the hospital anytime. My mother was a crusader when it came to fundraising for Forks. Any charity going on, she had her hand in it.

It was a crisp, cool night and perfect for what I had planned. I made it to the garage and backed out the black Volvo. I waved and smiled at my mom as she waved out the kitchen window. The Volvo roared to life as I pulled out of the driveway and headed to meet Jessica. I reached the parking lot of the Meyer Bed and Breakfast, she was standing there beside her red Mustang. As soon as she saw me, she jumped back in and followed me from the parking lot. We pulled out of the parking lot and headed out of town. We made it past the outskirts of town, towards Port Angeles. As we made it to the county line, I pulled over to let Jessica drive in front. She headed down a side road as we were coming into Port Angeles. I followed right behind her. She pulled over and went into a gas station and then came right back out and winked at me. I knew we were good to go.

We headed out of town again and pulled over off of the road near Mount Pleasant.

As I stepped out of the Volvo and reached Jessica's Mustang. I opened the door and Eric was sitting in the back seat.

"What! You brought him along? Shit, Jessica! Now the whole school is going to find out!" I screamed at her.

"Hold on, Edward. He had to come, he was the one fronting some of the money," Jessica yelled back.

Eric just sat in the back seat grinning like a cat that had swallowed the canary.

"We're cool, Edward. I swear I am not telling a soul, my life is at stake if you guys don't pull this off. I got it out of my trust fund for college. If my parents find out, I'm dead either way. So I'm totally depending on you," Eric said.

We all turned our heads to the left as someone had punched us; the rumbling off in the distance, I knew it was time and so did Jessica. A half a mile away you could see two sets of headlights barreling down the highway. As the cars got closer, it was a silver blue Porsche and a red corvette. The Porsche pulled up on my side and the corvette on Jessica's. The tinted window of the Porsche rolled down. James coolly said, "You ready to race, Cullen?"

"Hell, yes mother fucker." _Shit it was James!_ We didn't know who Aro and Caius were sending and Demitri was with them.

The corvette door opened and long legs and flaming red hair stepped out. Victoria. She walked up to Jessica, and said "You ready to lose your money, little girl?"

"I don't think so, bitch," Jessica said as she clenched her jaw.

"Let's get this party started," I said coolly turning my black leather jacket collar up.

"I'm ready what about you?" I asked Jessica.

"Past the point, let's do this," Jessica said.

Demetri stepped out of the Porsche asking, "So how much are you betting tonight, Cullen? Stanley?"

I grabbed what Jessica had and handed him mine.

"Five Thousand…interesting," he said as he counted.

"Get ready to line up, who's up first?" Demetri said.

"Let's flip a coin, Jess," I said.

As I flipped the quarter in the air, she said "Tails".

"Tails, it is!" I said. "Jessica is up," I told Demetri.

"Victoria, be ready," Demetri told her.

"Not a problem, Demetri," said Victoria as she climbed into the corvette. "This will be like taking candy from a baby."

There was a mile and a half of a straight stretch of road that sat in front of us that turned into a bridge that was a one lane, the first one to get to the bridge was the winner and that was that.

Jessica climbed into the mustang and Victoria pulled up next to her. Demetri stood between both cars and pulled out a pistol. He stood and yelled over the motors.

"Ready, Set, Go!!!!"and fired the pistol into the air.

Eric and I watched on the sidelines and knew Jessica could do this. She was so ready to settle the score with Victoria. She had lost once to Victoria and she was ready to kick some ass. Victoria had her way of intimidation but it didn't work on Jessica anymore.

Jessica kicked the mustang into gear and was off. Victoria pulled up right beside her and was neck and neck. All of a sudden, Victoria went veering off the road.

"Holy Shit!" I said and smirked.

Jessica kept going and going and reached the bridge. She stopped and did a complete three-sixty on the bridge. She sped back just as fast as she went. She drove back and had this shit eating grin on her face. Victoria backed out of the ditch and began to follow Jessica. She ran right up against Jessica's ass hoping to scare the shit out of her, I knew it wouldn't work. Jessica had finally put Victoria in her place; loser at that. Jessica climbed out of the car and walked towards Demetri. Victoria was fuming. Victoria pulled up to Demetri and started yelling, "What the fuck, did anyone look at the engine before I drove this piece of shit out here."

"Yes, Victoria, they did. The corvette was the one that just got the new 8 cylinder. Riley worked on it and it ran perfect for Jane last night. Must be the driver," Demetri said dryly as he started to hand five grand back to Jessica.

Victoria looked at Jessica, "Better watch out next time little girl, you've messed with the wrong driver now."

Jessica just smirked and said, "Whatever."

Victoria screeched tires and in a cloud of dust she was gone.

As soon as Jessica pulled the car back to wait, Eric and I walked up to congratulate her.

"Wow! I knew you could do it Jess," Eric said as he hugged her neck. She glanced up at me and smiling, "You ready to celebrate, Edward?"

"We will when I kick James's ass," I replied raising my eyebrow.

James cocked his head to one side and said, "You ready, Cullen?"

"Watch my taillights," I said as I slid into the Volvo.

I could feel the adrenaline pump through my body as I placed my hands on the wheel.

I started the CD player. _Welcome to the Jungle_ by Guns N Roses began playing.

_This was going to be sweet_, I thought. I had never lost and I wasn't about to now.

Jessica and Eric stood there clenching the hood of Jessica's care waiting as Demetri started the count.

"Ready! Set! Go!!!!" as Demetri fired the pistol into the air.

I revved the engine and took off not even looking were James was. James had moved the Porsche alongside and tried to push me off the freaking road. I floored and the engine got a second wind and sped up I was reaching at eighty miles per hour. We were nearly to the bridge and we were right beside each other. Next thing I knew James swerved toward me again. "Damn it!" I said. James never played fair but neither did I. I swerved back and James pulled back. I kept going and passed him within inches of getting to the bridge. I drove onto the bridge and stopped, clenching my jaw and the adrenaline was still coming. _What a fucking rush_, I thought as I took a deep breath.

I spun the Volvo around and drove past James. He followed in behind me and met Demetri. I stepped out of the Volvo and walked toward Demetri.

"I told James you are always hard to beat, I guess you won't consider racing for Aro would you, Cullen?" Demetri said as he handed me the money.

"Hell, no, this is just a hobby for me, not a job", I said.

"You ready, Edward?" Jessica asked.

"Sure," I said.

James was calm. This bothered me. Usually if James was cool he had something up his sleeve. I wanted to get out of there as fast I could. I didn't feel like arguing and putting up with his shit. As I started to get into the Volvo, James hollered, "Hey, Cullen, race in 2 weeks at Dead Man's Peak, 4 o'clock, 5,000 start fee, and winner takes the pot, you in?"

"I'm game, yeah I'll be there." I said coolly.

Jessica and Eric got into her Mustang and pulled out and then I followed out.

Then it hit me, Holy Fuck! What did I just do, Dead Man's Peak! I took a deep breath and realized I was going to be in trouble if I couldn't pull this off.

It was eleven o'clock when we reached the outskirts of Forks. I still had an hour until my "apparent" curfew. I drove by my house and everything was still dark and my parents weren't home yet. I was still on a high since I had raced and contemplating about Dead Man's Peak. I wasn't ready to go home yet. I wanted something sweet, so I drove to the Eclipse Restaurant. The restaurant was locally operated that stayed open until two in the morning. As I pulled into a parking place, Jessica pulled up right beside me. The parking lot was empty with only our cars and the owner. The owner was Charlotte, she was an awesome baker. Jessica stepped out of her car and motioned for me to follow her. I climbed out of the Volvo and followed her into the restaurant. Charlotte was standing behind the counter dipping strawberries in chocolate.

Hey, Edward and Jessica, What have you two been up to?" Charlotte asked.

"Wouldn't you like to know, I replied and took a seat at the bar.

"We'll never tell, Jessica laughed.

"Edward, need something sweet? You only show up here this late if that is what you are wanting," Charlotte asked.

"What do you have," I asked.

"Well, I have banana pudding, a triple chocolate cake, coconut cake and I have a chocolate covered strawberries," she said as she dipped another strawberry.

Hmmmm, Jess what sounds good to you? We do get to celebrate," I whispered in her ear.

"Chocolate covered strawberries, perhaps?" she said.

"I'll take ten chocolate covered strawberries, Can we sit in the back room," I asked Charlotte.

"Sure," she said.

Jessica and I walked past the bar to the back room. The back room was a private room only used for private parties and it had a baby grand piano. I made my way across to the piano and placed the strawberries on the table nearby. I needed to unwind a bit and I knew wasn't ready to go home. As I touched the keys of the piano, Jessica propped herself by the piano to listen. I began to play _Stairway to Heaven_ by Led Zeppelin.

As my fingers gracefully touched the keys and I played; I began to unwind.

Jessica casually moved from the side of the piano and picked up a strawberry and slid between me and the piano. I could feel the heat from her body and I kept playing.

"Strawberry?" she whispered in my ear seductively.

My mouth reached up and bit into the strawberry and I stopped playing. She licked her lips and began to rub my inner thigh. I just gazed at her; she and I both knew what was going to happen. I wasn't going to be able to unwind now. We didn't need to ask, we had a so-called relationship, a friend with benefits. This had been going on for about six months now and we kept it secret.

I pushed her back onto the piano and my lips found hers. I hungrily needed this. I needed her.

"Hold, on" as she gasped for air. She moved across the room and locked to door. As she turned she started to unbutton her red and white pinstripe shirt. She moved back in between the piano and me.

"Now, where were we?" she said as she leaned down and nibbled my ear.

"I think right about here," as I kissed her neck.


	4. Chapter 4

**Twilight character names belong to Stephanie Meyers. No copyright infringement is intended. The trade secret including but not limited to, all characterizations, plot lines, backgrounds and details belong to 1. Plagiarism is theft, so please no copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without express written consent. Thank you.**

To all my TD sisters – I couldn't do this without your support! Loves, hugs and tugs! K9 thanks for the insight with this one! Please be patient and please review! There are many twists and turns on the horizon, I think this only the tip of the iceberg! Hope everyone enjoys this chapter.

_~Every path has its puddle~_

_English Proverb_

~Bella~

I glanced up at the clock in my Calculus class……two-fifteen. It was Friday, and I was waiting for the bell to ring. Mr. Banner had made an announcement about the pep rally following the two-thirty bell. As the bell rang, I heard music fill the halls from the gym. I always liked attending pep rallies every once in awhile to show the school support; or that was what my father wanted. He was always a type of person who wanted me to leave a good impression. However today, I wasn't in the mood to cheer or be sociable with the entire student body. I was so ready to get out of this place of learning. I walked past the gym doors and snuck to my locker. I slowly turned the combination and out of nowhere,

"Where do you think you're going?" Alice yelled down the hallway with Tanya walking beside her.

I put my finger to my lips, "Shhhh, I'm not going to the pep rally."

"And why not, Miss Swan?" Tanya questioned.

"I'm not in the mood to cheer on the school and I'm so ready to get out of here," I answered.

"Only if we can go with you, Tanya replied.

"How about we go shopping in Port Angeles? I can help pick out some decent date clothes for you when you see Jake next," Alice suggested.

"Sure! Just let me stop by the house and pick up some extra money and let my Dad know. You know he needs to know my whereabouts, freakin' 24/7/365," I said.

I smiled at the thought…Jake. I kept a smile on my face thinking about that night. Alice, Rose and Tanya were excited to see me happy. I had either conversations or we had seen each other for the last week since the dance. I knew I was rushing things, but I didn't care. Wednesday night I had went to his house after school to watch a movie and we couldn't keep our hands off each other. I blushed at the thought. Jake made me feel beautiful. I didn't know how to handle it, I was your very "plain Jane" type of girl.

Alice, Tanya and I opened the side door that led to the parking lot. I could see that I didn't have the only idea; several other students had decided to leave too.

As we made our way down the steps to the parking lot, there was Jake standing next to my truck, with the biggest smile on his face. I couldn't help from grinning.

"What are you doing, here?" I said as approached my truck.

"Soooooo you have plans with Jake?" Tanya winked.

"Apparently, I do and I didn't know anything about it," I giggled.

"I planned on picking you up today, Surprise! I've already talked to your Dad and he knows that I'm picking you up. So are you ready, willing and able, Bella," he teased.

"Oh, I just made plans with Tanya and Alice to go shopping in Port Angeles," I said.

"Plans that can change in a heartbeat, especially when a certain male species is involved," Alice smirked.

"Yes they can," I said smiling and biting my lip. The thought of what Jake did to me in a week, Holy Cow! He made me feel giddy.

"Bella can we borrow your truck to go get Alice's car? I promise I'll be careful. I'll treat it like it's my own," Tanya asked.

"That's what I'm afraid of," I laughed.

"Promise, Bella! I can park it at the Meyer Bed and Breakfast at the end of town and leave the keys under the floor mat. Does that sound like a plan?" Tanya asked.

"I think that will be fine. As long as you obey all traffic lights, go the speed limit and don't drive on the wrong side of the road," I said handing Tanya the keys.

"You are about as bad as your father, Bells! Give me a break, I do have a license and I haven't gotten a speeding ticket yet!" Tanya said as she took the keys.

"You too better behave yourselves," Alice said as she slid into the passenger seat of my truck.

"Yeah, you two don't do anything I wouldn't do," Tanya winked.

"Oh, we will," I said as glanced over at Jake smiling.

Tanya and Alice pulled out of the parking space. Tanya spun tires as Jake and I walked to his truck, knowing full well she was playing with me. I just shook my head and giggled.

I was ecstatic that Jake had surprised me. He grabbed my hand and put his arm around my waist, "Were you surprised to see me?"

"Most definitely, what a way to start a weekend," I said.

"So where are we going?" I asked climbing into the passenger seat.

"Dinner and a movie?" Jake inquired reaching for my seat belt.

Jake leaned over me and began to pull the seat belt across my body. He was buckling me in, how sweet. The butterflies started in my stomach again, my heart pounded and my face began to feel hot as his hand slid across the lap belt and reached up to my face.

His lips immediately found mine and he began to kiss me with more urgency than the first night he had kissed me. My breath began to hitch and I let out a sigh. As he pulled away, I tried to catch my breath. Without saying anything, he held out one finger as to motion to hold on. There was a gentle close to my door. My eyes followed him as he went around the front of the truck and got in. As he started the engine, He leaned over to me and brushed the side of my face. As I turned my face towards his hand, he cupped my face and pulled it to his. His hot lips pressed against mine again and my face went limp. By this time the butterflies were doing nose dives into my private region and I felt like I was a pile of clay. It seemed like we had kissed for hours until I heard someone pounding on the glass. I jumped and it was only Rose.

"Are you two coming up for air anytime soon? I'll catch you later; I've got to work tonight at Eclipse until close. Call me tomorrow, k?" she giggled as she passed by Jake's truck.

"Now my weekend has begun," Jake said as he placed the truck in gear. All I could do was nod my head agreeing with him.

"Jake, could we stop by my house before we leave?" I asked.

"Sure," he said.

As he pulled into the driveway, I jumped out and ran into the house. I wanted to wear this emerald green sweater I had picked up three weeks ago, since green was one of Jake's favorite colors. I left a note for my Dad, letting him know I was with Jake and locked the door. As I jumped into the truck, my cell phone rang, "Bella, its Tanya, I am so sorry, we've been in an accident. Can you meet me us at the intersection of Main and Church? I need you," she said.

"Oh my God!!! Are you OK? Is anyone hurt? Do you need an ambulance, fire truck, and police? Sweetie we will be right there," I asked.

"We are fine, Bella," Tanya replied.

"The only day I let her drive and she has wrecked my truck; I'm going to kill her," I said as I hung up the phone. I just sat shaking my head, wondering how much this was going to cost me. My father is gonna kill me! Let's go to the intersection of Main and Church streets," I said worriedly.

"Hold on, baby, we are on our way," Jake said as he mashed on the gas pedal.

~Edward~

As the two thirty bell rang, I jumped and headed for my locker. I made it to the side door of the parking lot and hear Jasper and Mike hollering, "Wait up Cullen!"

"You want to head to Port Angeles to see a movie," Mike asked.

"Hell, why not? I don't have anything better to do," I replied.

"You don't have plans with Alice, Whitlock? I inquired.

"No, she and the girls are going shopping," Jasper said.

"And you haven't been summoned to hold the bags yet?" I snickered.

"No!" Jasper retorted.

Jasper hated it when I teased him about his and Alice's relationship. He finally found someone that he could love him and all his quirkiness and Alice was the same way according to Jasper. They were a perfect pair.

We climbed into the Volvo and started driving out of town.

"Hold up, what about asking Emmett?" Mike asked.

"I already thought about that, I bet Rose is working tonight, I'll call him." I said.

Emmett was ready to go hang out with us since Rose had to work. As I was closing my cell phone, I turned right onto Church Street and all of a sudden, _**BAM!**_ I came to a crashing halt. _What the Fuck_!

A truck was stopped and I had run right into it! _Damn, Shit, Fuck, Fuck,_ _Fuck_! What was I going to do now?

"Jasper, Mike are you both ok," I asked.

"Yes, What about you?" They both said in unison.

"I'm fine, I'm going to go check the other driver; I'll be right back," I said climbing out of the car.

As I made it to the truck, I saw the damage. _Shit_ – this was going to cost some money. My front bumper was pushed down around my tire wheel and the truck's bumper was pushed in.

"Are you ok?" I asked as I got to the window. It was Tanya and Alice.

"Yeah we're fine, hold on, I'm calling Bella," she said.

"Why would you call Bella?" I asked,

"Because this is her truck, Edward," Alice responded giving me a look.

_Oh hell, Bella's truck, Chief of police's daughter, I'm screwed, _I thought.

Within minutes, all of us were out of the vehicles and we were arguing over whose fault it was. Tanya had said it was mine; I then turned around and accused her of stopping in the middle of the road. A black Ford F150 pulled up and Bella jumped out.

"Edward Cullen, What did you do?" She accused.

"What did I do, I pulled onto Church Street and your best friend here was parked in the middle of the fucking road," I said.

"No I was stopped at the STOP sign, Edward! That is what you do when you see that sign, Tanya fired back point to the sign.

"Have you guys called the cops?" Bella asked.

"I did," Alice replied.

"Crap, my dad will be here soon, as soon as they know my truck was involved. He's gonna be pissed that I let you drive, Tanya," Bella said.

"How are you going to fix my bumper, do you have insurance?" I asked her crossing my arms.

"Of course I do, Edward, what are you gonna do about your bumper you ask, I could care less about your bumper right now, you hit me remember. Anyhow, your parents are the ones that can by their baby boy a brand new one and not think twice about it!" she fired back.

"For you information, that won't happen, and damn it! The fucking race," I said out loud.

"What race?" Bella asked lifting her eyebrow.

_Oh, fuck_…_The race is next weekend and the car is not drivable, what the hell am I gonna do_, I thought. Here I go thinking out loud again. I could feel my blood pressure rising.

"Bella, Please I'm begging you don't say anything about the race. I'll fix your bumper but how am I going to get my car fixed before next weekend, I have to take the car to Seattle but they can't guarantee it will be fixed by next weekend. I am so fucked right now." I started pacing back and forth.

Mike, Jasper, Alice and Tanya just stood by the car staring.

Alice whispered to Jasper, "I think he has lost his mind."

Tanya and Mike just laughed.

"Fuck, this isn't funny!" I yelled.

Mike motioned for me, "I think you are getting a little overworked. We are all fine and metal is metal and it can be fixed. I think Jasper, Alice, Tanya and I are going to walk down to Eclipse and catch Emmett. He just called; He's down there waiting on us. You can get us after you have gotten this all figured out. Ok?" Jasper, Alice, Mike and Tanya took off walking to Eclipse.

"Bella, is it ok that we go?" Tanya asked. Bella nodded.

"Yeah, It's probably a good idea since my dad will be here soon," she replied.

The boy driving the Ford F150 got out and slowly walked towards us.

"Bella, you ok? Is he harassing you," he asked.

"No, I'm not fucking harassing her, and just who the hell are you?" I asked.

"I'm Jake, Bella's boyfriend. What's the problem? You apparently hit her truck," Jake said gazing at Bella.

"I know we are trying to work something out, you don't happen to know anybody who can do body work on a Volvo in about a week do you?" I asked.

"Well, yes I do," Jake said smugly.

"Who?" I asked.

"You're looking at him," Jake replied.

"Ok, Edward follow my lead," Bella said as the police car pulled up. I knew the Chief of Police Charlie Swan would be the one coming. It was his daughter. Chief Swan stepped out of the patrol car and walked directly to us.

"Hi, Dad," Bella said smiling.

"Bells, you ok? I knew Jake was picking you up, what's happened to the truck?" Chief Swan asked.

"I was driving to the Meyer Bed and Breakfast so Jake wouldn't have to drive me back into town," Bella stated.

"I'm sorry, Chief Swan. I ran into her and I have insurance and I will take care of fixing Bella's truck bumper, we've already traded insurance information," I said knowing we hadn't.

"Jake, Can you fix Bella's bumper," her father asked.

"I can but I have a job already lined up," he said smiling at me. This kid was good. I breathed a sigh of relief and my blood pressure started to go down. Bella winked at Jake.

"Are both cars drivable? If so, we need to get them out of the road. Edward have you called your parents yet?" Chief Swan stated.

"I will immediately, Chief Swan," I replied.

"How about I call you with the details on how this is going to get fixed?" Bella asked me.

"Sure, this is the best number to reach me at," I said as I handed her a piece of paper with my cell.

* * *

The sunlight started streaming into my bedroom window and my cell phone buzzed sitting on my night stand. I reached over and grabbed it without opening my eyes.

"Hello," I answered still not awake.

"Hey, Edward, It's Bella. Can you meet me with your Volvo at the old gas station next to Indian Mound Road at nine am?

"I guess? What time is it?"

"It's seven."

"Shit Bella, can you let a person sleep on a Saturday morning?"

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to wake you. But as I recall, we have to get your car fixed remember before next weekend for your "race" and I have to have my truck fixed pronto. It's the only thing I have to drive."

"OK, I'll see you at nine."

I couldn't go back to sleep. I got up, got a shower dressed in a pair of blue jeans and a black and white plaid shirt. I made my way downstairs to see what I could grab to eat. As I reached the fridge, "What looks good?" my father asked walking into the kitchen.

"I haven't figured it out yet," I replied still staring into the refrigerator.

"I saw the Volvo, glad your ok? How's Isabella Swan?" he asked.

"She's fine, I'm meeting her in an hour to go get the car and her truck fixed," I replied grabbing some eggs, cheese and some turkey out of the frig.

"Fixing an omelet?" as he grabbed a cup of coffee.

"Yeah, I think that is what I've decided to do," I answered getting a skillet from the drawer and turned on the stove.

"Well, I'm off to make my morning rounds. Your mom is on her morning run. You should see if Jasper will follow you with the Audi so you can drive it back or something. And next week for school you should pick up Bella since she is going to be without her truck. I've talked with her father last night and he said that would be acceptable." my dad said.

"Dad, good grief! She can have Alice, Tanya or Rose pick her up."

"Son, it's only right since you caused this."

"Ok, I will make a point of letting her know that if she wants me to drive her to school I will."

I stood there fuming as he left scrambling the eggs, cheese and left over turkey in the omelet. If he only knew, I thought. I relished in the thought that my car was going to be fixed in time for the race. I called Jasper and he was already running errands for his mom so he would come over to my house.

My mom came in breathing heavy from her run as I finished eating.

"Glad your ok, Edward," she said as she hugged my neck.

"It was only a fender bender, I'm fine, not a big deal," I shrugged.

"Not a big deal! Edward, you "accidently" hit someone and it could have been a lot worse," she said.

"Well, I'm fine and I'm on my way to get the Volvo fixed," as I grabbed my leather jacket.

"Be careful," my mom said as she kissed my forehead.

"I will," I said smiling.

As I made it out the kitchen door, Jasper pulled into the driveway rolled down his window.

"How about I follow you, where are you meeting Bella?" Jasper asked.

"That's fine. I'm meeting her at Indian Mound Road," I replied.

As I opened the garage door and slowly backed the Volvo out. Poor car, it looked awful. It just had to get fixed before next weekend. I had so much riding on next weekend. My cell phone went off. I got a text message for Jessica. I slowly stopped at the end of the driveway and texted her back.

**What's up? U ok, I just heard you hit Bella Swan. **

**I'm fine, going to get the car fixed **

**TTYL**

**K**

I pulled out of the driveway and Jasper began to follow me. I look down at the clock and breathed a sigh of relief…_I was on time_. We pulled into the old parking lot of the gas station beside Indian Mound Road and there Bella sat.

"Hey, follow me," she said as she rolled down her window.

"Jasper is following us so we can have a ride back," I said.

She nodded and pulled out of the parking lot and we followed. She took us through back roads that I never knew existed in Forks. I probably would need a map to find my Volvo again after I left it. We finally came around a bend and there a stood a house with a three door garage behind it. We pulled around to the garage and Jake opened the second bay motioning for me to pull in.

"Looks worse than it actually is as," he said as I stepped out of the Volvo.

"As long as you can promise me that it can be done by next weekend, I'll be fine. How much are you going to charge me," I asked.

"I'll let you know after it's done, shouldn't be more than five to seven," Jake replied.

Bella parked her truck into the first bay and hopped out.

"I can stay and help you, Jake," she offered.

"I don't think that will be necessary since we need to get the car and truck fixed. I think you will be more of a distraction," he said touching her cheek.

"Yeah, Bella, I don't remember you being the one to handle mechanics," I said laughing. Bella and I had taken a mechanics course last year and she didn't know her screwdriver from a wrench.

"Jasper is waiting on us and I have things to do today," I said.

"Well, in that case, I better go Jake," she said kissing his cheek,

"I'm going on to the car, we're leaving in five Bella," I said as I began walking to Jasper's car.

I slid into the back seat so Bella could sit up front. As we waited for Bella, I texted Jessica back.

**Headed home in 5 from dropping the car**

**See you later?**

**Sure, just text me the location and when - I'll be there**

"I wish she'd hurry the fuck up," I said to Jasper.

Next thing I knew, she came around the side of the car and opened the passenger door.

"So Edward what is so important?" she asked.

"I've got plans," I replied.

"And since Alice didn't go shopping last night, I have to take her this afternoon," Jasper added. I could tell by the sarcasm in his voice he didn't want to go shopping with Alice at all.

"I could go with her Jasper. I could call Rose since she's not working and see if she could drive," Bella suggested.

Bella began texting Rose and Alice and within minutes she received replies from both.

"Don't worry Jasper. You can drop me off at Alice's and Rose is picking us up," she said.

"Thank you Bella, I owe you one," Jasper exclaimed with a sigh of relief. I just sat back smirking.

As we reached Alice's house, I leaned over and said to Bella, "By the way, my parents spoke with your dad; I will be picking you up Monday for school."

"What! Dad didn't even mention that, great! I'm going to be shuttled back and forth like a first grader," she said.

"Hell, Bella, I try to be nice and you're going to complain? You can just forget it and find your own way to school," I retorted.

"No, no, no!! I didn't mean it like that, I appreciate it Edward. Truly I do. It's just I've got to work too next week after school and everything," Bella replied.

"Well, my parents wouldn't have it any other way, this will make my parents happy and your dad too, Bella," I answered.

"You do have a point," she replied stepping out of the car. "I'll see you Monday at seven forty-five. Thanks for the ride Jasper."

Please review – It's going to get better, promise!!!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:**** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. Twilight character names belong to Stephanie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended.**

Tracy and K9 you totally rock my world – Thanks for all the love and support! TD sisters and Facebook followers – Love you bunches! Sorry for the delay with this chapter! Hope everyone enjoys it! Michele – Couldn't do this without you girlie! Hugs and Tugs! Remember this is my first fanfic – Please read and review!

_It is an honor that I dream not of. Juliet, Act 1 Scene 3 from Romeo and Juliet _

~Bella~

_His hand slowly touches my cheek and runs down the side until it touches my chin, my chin is pulled toward his face as I feel his sultry breath on my lips…..Bella he whispers…_

My moment is caught off guard with a noise. It gets louder and louder BEEP BEEP BEEP.

My eyes fly open and realize I am only dreaming… of whom… I wonder. It wasn't Jake, or was it? I didn't see his face, maybe it was Jake, oh well, I thought. It was six thirty and I needed to jump in the shower and rush to get ready. I'm sure Edward will be here by seven thirty to pick me up to go school, since this was his parents as well as my father's doing.

I quickly got a shower and dried my hair and pulled it up into a ponytail. I could care less how I looked today. I slid my jeans and grabbed my navy button down long sleeve shirt. As I began buttoning my shirt, I thought about the dream, no face, I'm sure it's Jake. I picked up my shoes and made it downstairs to the kitchen. I found a note from my dad lying on the kitchen table.

**Bells, **

**Got a call, headed to the station. **

**I talked to Dr. Cullen. Edward should be here to pick you up at 7:30 or a little after. Have a good day!**

**Love,**

**Dad**

I tied my shoes and grabbed an apple as I heard Edward pull into the drive. I ran out the door hurriedly flinging my jacket over my arm. We were expecting rain today of course and it had not started yet.

As I opened the door to the Audi, Edward was waiting. He was wearing a blue pullover with his leather jacket, fumbling at the knobs on his radio.

"Morning, not sure what kind of music you like, I'm not awake yet, it's Monday," he said dryly.

"Good Morning, I like all types of music," I replied.

As he backed out of the drive, _AC/DC's Enter Sandman_ started playing and I started immediately singing. Edward just looked at me smirking.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I'll stop," I said embarrassed. I could feel the heat from the back of my neck begin to fill my cheeks.

"Interesting, this is a first, someone singing in my car," he said. "You have a nice voice but it's way too early to be singing."

I apologized again and we rode the rest of the way to school in silence listening to the radio. Traffic came to a standstill as we were a block from the high school.

"Fuck!" Edward said. "We're going to be late!"

"My dad had to go to the station this morning," I said. "I bet this was what it was for." We crept along for ten minutes and I could tell Edward was getting impatient. We drove through some glass as it was being swept up by the fire department.

"Damn! Hope that the glass doesn't cut the tires," he said. "I don't need to buy new ones after all I have to get fixed lately."

Edward raced into a back parking space. We were late but so were several others as people were getting out of their cars and racing into the building.

"Do you park back here to make a getaway," I asked getting out of the car.

"No, I'm parking back here so nobody will ding the car, Bella. I'll see you at two thirty," Edward said walking.

"Wait, Edward! Could you drop me off this afternoon at the police station, I need to do some filing for my dad?" I asked.

"Sure, just be at the car at two thirty," he stated. As we got closer to the entrance, Jessica glared at me. Wonder what her problem was. I hadn't done anything to her. She called after Edward.

"Not now Jessica, I'm late and so are you," Edward said. "But..." Edward had caught her off again as he raised his hand to his throat.

"Hey, Bella, see you made it to school in one piece," Alice said smirking.

"Yeah, I made it, See you at lunch," I said rushing to class.

The day seemed to drag on for a Monday. It seemed like it took forever for lunch to come. Alice, Rose, Tanya and I talked about our shopping trip and what we had planned for the upcoming two weeks. As we headed back to class, I started to daydream…..Jake and the dream that I had this morning, biting my lower lip. In calculus, Mr. Anderson's voice began getting louder and louder.

"Miss Swan, Answer the question," he demanded.

"What? I'm sorry Mr. Anderson. What is the question?" I replied turning a shade of red from embarrassment. Then the bell abruptly rang. _Saved by the bell_…..I thought.

"Miss Swan, I expect you to complete pages fifty two and fifty three by tomorrow since you decided not to join us today mentally," Mr. Anderson stated.

"Yes, sir," I replied.

I glanced at the two pages Mr. Anderson had discussed. _Shit! 30 math problems!_ I stuffed my Calculus book into my bag and made it to my locker. Calculus wasn't my best subject but I could handle it. I gritted my teeth as I made it out the side door of the parking lot. Edward was in deep conversation with Jessica as I walked up and she immediately glared at me.

"Let's go," Edward said coolly as he opened the door.

"Ok, did I interrupt anything?" I questioned.

"No," he said coldly. Edward moved the car into gear and stepped on the gas.

"Where do you have to go?" He asked.

"Anywhere," I said.

"What? I thought you had to go to work?" He asked.

"I do but I'm not going, I'm calling in," I said as I dialed the number. "My father won't be happy but I don't care at this point." My dad answered the phone and said everything would be fine and that the filing could wait.

"Sounds like you had a day from hell like me," he replied.

"You can say that again! I have 30 calculus problems to have ready for Mr. Anderson by tomorrow," I said.

"Uh oh! What did you do to piss him off Bella," he smiled crookedly.

"Not paying attention," I responded.

"So what's the problem?" He asked.

"Well, calculus isn't my best subject so I'm a little worried."

"I can spit them out like candy, calculus is a piece of cake for me," Edward said smugly.

"Good for you, Edward. It seems everything comes easy for you," I replied.

"Would you like some help?" he offered. "We can stop by Eclipse and get a burger and I can see what you are working on. I also have to start my English lit paper on Juliet's point of view."

"No, I've already taken up too much of your time today, I can manage," I replied.

"This isn't a "one time" offer, Bella," he said smiling.

"Well, I don't think Jessica would be too happy with me spending time with you, how about I call you if I need some help," I replied. "Can you just drop me off at home?"

"Jessica, what about her?" He asked.

"She has been giving me looks all day. Have you guys started dating?"

"I don't believe that is any of your business, Bella." He said with eyes blazing. He turned the corner onto my street and pulled into my drive and shifted into park.

"Thank you Edward for the ride and the offer with the calculus," I said stepping out of the car.

"If you have a problem call me," Edward said. I could tell in his eyes I asked a question I shouldn't have.

I opened the door to the house and placed my bag on the kitchen table. I was not ready to face calculus yet. I was sure I was going to hear it from my Dad about me not going to work, but then again, he understood about my prioritizing. Grades first, work later. It took me about forty five minutes to contemplate calling Edward. I knew I could do this on my own but I started running into some problems; my mind just couldn't wrap myself around the problem. I had stared at one problem now for twenty minutes; my eyes began to cross. As I started to pick up the phone to call Edward, Jake called.

"So, how is the most beautiful girl in my world this evening?" Jake answered. I could feel his smile through the phone and my heart melted on the spot.

"Not great, but better since I'm hearing your voice," I replied smiling back. "I've started getting a migraine with my calculus homework that you made me have."

"Whoa, Me? I wasn't at your school today, so you can't blame this one on me. Soooo what did I "apparently" do?" Jake asked.

"Just thinking of you got me into trouble," I admitted shyly.

"So I was a distraction, huh?" he laughed.

"You are always a distraction, Jake! In a very good way," I said biting my lip.

"I just wanted to call and check on you and let you know your truck will be ready along with Edward's car by Friday afternoon after school. I'll call you Thursday to let you know the damage. I know you're busy, baby, so I'll let you go," Jake said. "Remember I'm here to distract you if you need me to, call me later after you get finished, k?"

"I will, talk to you later love," I said pressing the off button. Jake made me smile even with the headache.

Now to call Edward. I looked through my contact list and pressed the SEND button. As someone answered, I heard muffled sounds.

"Edward?" I asked.

_I dreamt a dream tonight. Romeo, Act 1, Scene 4 from Romeo and Juliet_

~Edward~

I had the day from hell at school. Classes, papers due, Jessica hounding me. I was so ready to leave at 2:30. I made it out to the car with Jessica on my heels. I was hoping that Bella would hurry the fuck up so I could get out of there. I needed to finish my English Lit paper that I hadn't even started. Mr. Procrastinator was my name today. I knew the plot line well based on that I had read Romeo and Juliet for the umpteenth time. I probably could actually write the paper in my sleep. Mrs. Cope wanted us to take on the thought process of Juliet since I was a guy and the girls to take on the thought process of Romeo. This could be an interesting paper to write.

"Edward, I need to talk to you," Jessica said running.

"Not now," I replied.

"But…." Jessica said as I cut her off. "Bella's coming so you can either make it fast or we can talk later," I said.

"We _WILL_ talk later," She said sternly. Her eyes were blazing as she turned and stormed off as Bella approached the truck. I wonder what Jessica's problem is. We had discussed this in secret enough to know that I didn't want to have a public "relationship", if you could call it that. We didn't have a "relationship". We had racing and sex and that was it.

I motioned for Bella to go ahead and get in. We carried on a light conversation over why she didn't want to go to work, calculus, and I offered to help. Her eyes softened one minute at the offer; then they hardened at the next. She became stubborn. I drove her home and as soon as the car door shut my cell phone started ringing.

It was Jessica, I didn't feel like answering and I didn't. I wanted to go grab something to eat and head home to work on my paper. Juliet's point of view…the thought of getting inside a woman's head… I may need to talk to Jessica after all.

I stopped by Eclipse to see Charlotte and ordered a burger and fries. As I picked up my order from the counter and started out the door. I ran right into Tanya.

"Excuse, me, Hit anybody lately?" She said.

I just gave her a "go to hell" look and walked out the door. As I opened the door to the Audi, I placed the order in the passenger seat and looked up.

"FUCK! What are you doing in here," I said startled. Jessica was sitting in my back seat.

"I told you I needed to talk to you," she said.

"Did you ever hear of waiting for a return phone call," I demanded.

"Edward, you have been avoiding me all day. You didn't pick up when I called earlier, it's extremely important and I didn't want to tell you over the phone, Could we go somewhere and talk," Jessica said.

She seemed nervous. Before I could answer her, my phone rang again.

"Hold on," I said raising one finger.

"Oh, no you don't, you're not talking to anybody but me right now," she demanded as she grabbed the phone. I grabbed the phone back from Jessica.

"What the hell Jess!"

I covered the mouth piece of the phone. "Wait a damn minute!"

I glanced down at the phone it was Bella. She apparently needed some help with her calculus. I answered the phone and placed a finger to my lips motioning for Jessica to be quiet.

"Bella, yeah I can come back over to help," I answered. "Just give me fifteen minutes?"

I closed the phone and looked back at Jessica. I knew she was upset.

"So what is it? I've got to get going. I have a paper to write and go stop by Bella's. Today has been insane and I don't look for things to get better until Saturday. Do you wanna ride up to the race with me and ride?

I always need a good luck charm." I said winking; hoping to smooth things over.

"I guess it can wait," she said touching my cheek. "You always get your way with me Cullen."

Her eyes softened and I pulled her into a kiss. Thank God for tinted windows… nobody knew.

She stepped out of the car and gave me a look as she got into her mustang. Before I could blink,

She was gone.

I drove back to Bella's house with trying to eat the burger and fries I had before walking into her house. As I made it to the door, Chief Swan's police cruise pulled in beside my car. I glanced back and tried to smile and as I raised my hand. Chief Swan stepped out of the car. "What are you doing here?" He asked walking to the front door.

"I came to see Bella. I offered earlier to help her with her calculus. She called me." I replied.

Chief Swan held the front door open and I walked inside.

"Bella!" Chief Swan yelled.

"Yeah, Dad?" "Edward is here to help you with your calculus; you two can sit at the kitchen table, no going to your room." He said giving me the "don't lay a hand on my daughter or your dead meat look".

I walked into the kitchen and this wonderful aroma swept over me. It was a mixture of something spicy and sweet all at once. My stomach growled as if it hadn't eaten in days.

"Have you eaten supper? I fixed sweet and sour chicken with vegetables and a dark chocolate cake for dessert." Bella asked.

"Yeah, I'm not really hungry, just ate," lying through my teeth. I hope I could control my stomach.

"I'll go grab a plate and go catch the game, Bells, Thanks for fixing supper," her dad replied. "I'll leave you guys alone to study."

"Thanks for coming back to help me," Bella said.

"I may need your help after all," I replied.

"What? The mighty Edward Cullen asking _me_ for help?" She said laughing.

"Yeah, why is that so hard to believe? Let's work on the calculus stuff first and then I will tell you my problem."

We worked for about 30 minutes on Bella's calculus problems. She finally seemed like she got the hang of it after the tenth math problem.

"Logarithms can be tricky," I said.

"Yeah, I think I can handle the rest of these. So what is your problem that _YOU_ need help with? Are you sure you don't want a piece of cake? " Bella asked slicing a piece of cake.

"Chocolate always helps when I've got a problem. I have a sweet tooth. My problem is English Lit, Juliet's point of view, I need a woman's thought process," I said smirking and taking a bite of cake.

"Ohhhh," Bella replied running her hands through her hair. "And you want my take?"

I nodded taking another bite of cake. "Bella you can make a mean chocolate cake. This is awesome!"

"Thought process, hmmmm," she said. "Well, my thoughts are Juliet's first meeting with Romeo propels her full-force toward adulthood. She is totally in love with him. She is able to see and criticize Romeo's rash decisions. He has a tendency to romanticize things. After Romeo kills Tybalt and is banished, Juliet does not follow him blindly. She makes a logical and heartfelt decision that her loyalty and love for Romeo must be her guide. Juliet cuts herself off from her people—her nurse, her parents, and her social position in Verona—in order to try to reunite with Romeo. When she wakes in the tomb to find Romeo dead, she does not kill herself out of feminine weakness, but rather out of an intensity of love, just as Romeo did. Her suicide actually requires more nerve than Romeo's; while he swallows poison; she stabs herself through the heart with a dagger. She has developed from a wide-eyed girl into a self-assured, loyal, and capable woman. This is by far one of my favorites of Shakespeare. Edward are you ok?"

I sat dumbfounded…_the girl could cook and talk Shakespeare_. She didn't know her way around calculus or cars but she was smart. I dropped my fork; it came crashing down on the plate.

"Wow… that was intense," I said nodding my head.

"That was part of my paper for English Lit; I did both point of views. I couldn't only do just Romeo's. Will that help with yours?" she replied.

"Thanks for the insight, I shouldn't have a problem with writing mine now," I said. "I got to go but I'll see you in the morning."

"Thanks for helping me, Edward," she said walking me to the door.

"Glad I could help you too, Goodnight," she said with a smirk on her face.

* * * * * *

I picked up Bella and took her back and forth from her house to school until Thursday. We talked more about Shakespeare and Calculus.

By the end of Thursday, I was getting antsy. Only two days from the race. Jake was to call Bella with the total that I owed him. I was set to pick the car up on Friday after school. I talked to Jessica and she was ready to ride for the race. She calmed down since Monday. Thursday afternoon, I rushed to my locker to get my notebook for English Lit and the bell rang. _SHIT_! I was late. As I entered the room, Mrs. Cope motioned me to come straight to her desk.

"This makes the third time you are late to my class," Mrs. Cope said. "Office, now!"

I spun around on my heel and walked back into the hall. Damn, shit, fuck, I mumbled under my breath. I walked into the principal's office. Mrs. Baker spun around, "Mr. Banner will be with you in a minute."

I took a seat outside his office and waited and waited. The door finally opened, Tanya walked out.

"Be prepared to go to detention this afternoon, Tanya," Mr. Banner said standing at the door.

"Edward, come in please," he said ushering me in.

He took his seat behind his desk and shook his head, "This makes the third time you have been late to Mrs. Cope's class. Detention for you Mr. Cullen; starting today and all next week, since you can't be on time to class, you can stay after school."

I didn't argue and he knew I was pissed. It was his way or the highway and I didn't want any more punishment than that. He handed me a piece of paper and I left not saying a word. I made my way back to Mrs. Cope's class and took my seat. My blood was beginning to boil. I sat there until two thirty. The bell rang and I met Bella in the hallway. "Can Rose take you to work this afternoon, there has been a complication and I now have to face Mr. Anderson for the next hour."

"Sure, I can catch a ride with Rose. I'll see you in the morning, k? I'll call you later to let you know what Jake said about the money," she answered. I turned and walked into Mr. Anderson's room. There was no one else in the room besides Tanya and myself. I walked to the desk and handed Mr. Anderson my piece of paper.

"Take a seat Mr. Cullen and stay quiet." Mr. Anderson said.

It was dead silence for thirty minutes, before Mr. Anderson broke the silence. "I'll be back in five minutes." Mr. Anderson stated walking out the door.

Tanya glanced over at me, "So what did you do?"

"Fifth offense of getting to Mrs. Cope's class late. You?" I asked.

"Got caught skipping school, caught in the parking lot by Mr. Banner."

"What's your cell? We can text when Mr. Asshole gets back in here and he will never know. I swear about fifteen minutes ago he was snoring," Tanya said laughing.

"672-9017, Yours?" I said.

"653-4701," Tanya replied.

Within five minutes Mr. Anderson made it back to the room, holding a cup of coffee. "Only thirty more minutes and you people can leave and I can go home."

Tanya immediately began to text me.

**Y DO U NOT DATE, R U GAY?**

**NO WHF! I DON'T DO THE FEELINGS THING. **

**OH**

The texting continued with twenty questions back and forth between Tanya and me. Mr. Banner was snoring again within fifteen minutes. I nodded to Tanya and we snuck out of detention without being detected.

"He will never know, when he wakes up, it will be after detention. Do you need a ride?" I asked Tanya.

"Sure, detention buddy," Tanya replied.

As we made it to my car, I got a text message from Bella.

**CAR FIXED - $500 **

I immediately called Bella. We discussed on how I was going to get the car and she was getting her truck. We had decided to pick up the car and truck Saturday morning. Since now I had detention for tomorrow and she had to work.

I dropped Tanya off at her house and called Jasper.

"Hey can you drive me out to pick up the car on Saturday morning?" I asked.

"Yeah, I can, it shouldn't be a problem," Jasper replied.

~Bella~

Friday morning arrived much to my enjoyment. I had made it through Calculus with Edward's help. I had worked and turned in my English Lit paper to Mrs. Cope and received an "A". Jake and I had talked pretty much all week. Alice and Rose had gone shopping and picked me up a Dolce and Gabbna purse that was on clearance with some cute sweaters. Alice had said she was going to go clothes shopping for me for my dates with Jake and she had. Edward picked me up that morning. Tanya had called me on Thursday night, to tell me about her latest escapade. The day flew by and next thing I knew it was two thirty. As I met up with Alice and Rose in the parking lot, Jake was there with my truck! My heart jumped and butterflies began circling as a grin began to grow over my face.

"I'm here to pick up my girl in her truck," he said.

"Girls, I gotta go," I said smiling and leaving them behind.

"Behave yourself, Swan!" Alice yelled.

"Oh I will!" I said grabbing Jake's face and pulling him to my lips.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:**** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. Twilight character names belong to Stephanie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended.**

I have to apologize for the delay with this chapter! Thank you to my girls on TD for all the love, support and "foot tapping" to keep pushing me to write! Also thanks for all the support from my FB family and to all who is reading! BabyC, Tracy and K9—I don't know what I'd do without you! Hope you enjoy this chapter and please review! Hugs and Tugs xoxo mrz.c~

_Dream as if you'll live forever, live as if you'll die tomorrow. - James Dean_

~Edward~

My eyes barely opened to the sound of my cell phone vibrating. As I picked up my cell phone from the night stand beside my bed, I heard the pitter patter of rain hitting my window. Fuck! It's raining. I flipped open my cell phone to find a text from Bella.

**I've got my truck back.**

**I can pick you up to take you to get you car if you want.**

_Shit_! What time is it, I wondered. I glance back at my cell phone….seven forty-five. Damn! It's Saturday morning for Christ's sake! Doesn't this girl ever know the point of sleeping in? As I begin to text her back, I receive another one and this time it's from Jasper.

**Can't pick you up this morning**

**Complication - Alice**

Great…at least I have an alternative….I texted Bella back.

**Pick me up from my house at 10**

**K-need directions**

**Google it **

**381 Masen Lane**

Ok…I reset my alarm to ring at nine and I slowly drifted back to sleep.

Edward……Edward……My eyes slowly open to find Bella leaning over me…it's time to wake up she says.

"What the hell! What are doing in my room," I ask jumping awake. I am furious. Damn cell phone the alarm didn't go off. Now I have Bella Swan in my room.

"Your Mom said I could come get you up. She yelled for you, but you didn't answer. She was going to come wake you up but she got a call from your father and had to leave. Everything is fine," Bella said backing up. "I'll wait for you downstairs."

"Give me fifteen minutes," I said.

I hurriedly got in the shower and got dressed with a grey sweatshirt and jeans. I pulled a brown wooden box from under my bed. As I opened the lid, greenbacks sprang up. I counted out five hundred dollars and put it in my wallet. I turned the light off in my room and grabbed my leather jacket. As I reached the kitchen, there sat Bella on the barstool with a smile on her face.

"Ready to go?" she asked dangling her keys.

"Want one?" I said grabbing an apple.

"Thanks," she said taking the apple. "I haven't eaten breakfast either."

We walked out the kitchen door. As I turned the corner of the back of the truck, I noticed the bumper, "Nice bumper, Jake did a good job."

"Yeah, He surprised me yesterday by bringing me the truck after school," she replied.

She turned the key and the engine roared to life. Ahhh to hear that sound again from my Volvo I thought. Much to my dismay the rain hadn't slacked any.

"I hope this rain slacks off before I get to Port Angeles this afternoon," I said.

"It should, I think it is to clear out of the area about two o'clock," Bella said. "So are you ready for the race?"

"Yeah I am," I replied.

"Soooo where are you racing?" Bella quizzed.

"Not saying a word, do you think I'm crazy telling the Chief of Police's daughter?" I said shaking my head. I didn't have any intention of telling her.

"I can be sworn to secrecy," She said as she turned onto Indian Mound Road.

"It's not gonna happen, Bella," I reiterated. "Just drop it!"

"Ok, don't get your panties in a wad, I just was trying to make conversation, Geez," she responded turning into Jake's driveway.

There she was…my Volvo. How I had missed this car for a week. I stepped out of Bella's truck and walked directly to her. As I rounded the corner from where the damage was, you couldn't tell she had been hurt at all.

"I hope it looks ok," Jake said walking up.

"You do good work Jake, for it to be a week," I replied handing him the money from my wallet.

"Glad I could help," Jake responded as Bella walked up beside him. "So where are you racing?"

"Don't bother, Jake. He's not giving that information out," Bella commented crossing her arms.

"Well, I do know about keeping secrets," Jake said smiling.

"I do too," Bella winked back.

"Hey, guys I'm heading out," I said opening the car door. "Hope you enjoy your day."

I turned the key and the engine began to purr like a kitten. I have missed this sound.

I backed out of the driveway and spun tires as I was leaving. Let's see what you got baby….I pressed my foot to the pedal and in one fell swoop I was at ninety. I knew she was ready to race and so was I……

* * * *

I turned onto the main highway and slowed down to regular speed. Within minutes, I received four voicemails. One from Jasper, apologizing for this morning; one from Mike about a new movie; Emmett babbling about Rose; and one from Jessica wondering what time I was to pick her up. I returned each call, listening to Jasper, Mike and Emmett and making alibis with each one to cover my tracks for this afternoon's event.

I called Jessica to see if she could meet me at one o'clock at the Meyer Bed and Breakfast. She told me she had her alibi covered with her parents and she was ready to go. She reminded me also that we _had_ to talk. I had a little bit of time to kill so I went home and checked out the engine and getting the cash flow for the race before meeting Jessica.

I picked up Jessica with the music _Back in Black_ blaring and she hopped in.

"Hi," she said.

"Hey, how are you? You ready to bring me luck today," I leaned over and kissed her cheek. I was obviously in a good mood and so ready to kick whoever's ass that was going to be racing today. We began driving to Port Angeles, the sun broke through the clouds and the rain had stopped. I don't think anything could stop me from this natural high I was on.

"Yeah, _we_ are," she said smiling warily, patting her stomach.

"We…" I stuttered. My mouth dropped open and I was speechless. I started cussing a mile a minute. _Shit…Fuck…Hell..._my head began to spin and I grabbed the steering wheel and pressed the gas like it was going through the floor. I couldn't look at her. This is what she had been trying to tell me ever since Monday for God's sake.

"Slow down Edward!" Jessica yelled. "Before you kill us all, I understand you're upset, I am too for that matter."

I couldn't stop. I wanted to run, I wanted to race. What the hell was I going to do? I managed to slow down slightly and I glanced over at Jessica. She was frowning. My reaction was not the one she wanted apparently, but then I don't think she wanted this either.

"How far along are you?" I asked.

"About 6 weeks, I'm so sorry Edward. I had to tell you," Jessica said.

"Ok, so this is what you've been trying to tell me since Monday," I replied.

"Yes, I don't know what to do Edward."

"Does anyone else know?"

"No, just you," she whispered.

By this point she was crying and I was in complete in utter shock. How the hell could she tell me this before I raced today!

"Jessica, it's going to ok," I promised. "Let's discuss this after the race if that's ok. I've got a lot riding on this. With this new information, I have more pressure to get the job done." I grabbed her hand and looked over at her trying to smile to make her feel better.

A baby…_geez_….what was I going to do…_marry her_? Was she thinking about an abortion? I am too young to have a kid. My parents always said if you play with matches you're going to get burned. I played…I got burned.

"Edward, we are going to be your best luck charms yet," Jessica said warmly. "We can discuss this later. I didn't want to ruin your day, which was never my intention. I would have thought that you would want to know immediately. Right now, I don't need to say anything else about it and you need to focus on the race."

We rode the rest of the way to Port Angeles listening to music. I tried to refocus my attention to the race. We pulled into the field by the old barn at the bottom of Dead Man's Peak. Cars had started congregating in the field next to the barn. Aro and Caius were standing beside one of the cars accepting money. I parked the car and leaned over to Jessica, "everything's going to be fine, I'll be right back." Before I could move, Jessica reached over and touched my face, "I know," she replied pulling my face to hers. She kissed my lips gentle and soft, nothing like we had kissed in the past. It was different. "Go get'em baby," she whispered pulling away.

I stepped out of the Volvo and made it across the field to the barn. As I approached, James yelled, "Well, Well Cullen has made it; thought you might chicken out."

"Not a chance," I said handing the wad of cash to Aro. "How many are racing?"

"You make five, Cullen," Demetri said walking up. "You might want to get your car into position. We are meeting over there to go over rules in ten minutes," I saw everyone was converging back next to the road. I noticed James, Victoria and Jane's cars. As I made my way back to the Volvo and opened the door, Jessica was seething.

"I want to kick Victoria's ass," she said. "She had the audacity to come over here while you were talking to Aro."

"Don't worry; I'll do it for you. She's only trying to start something; don't worry I'll finish it. " I laughed.

I drove back to the road to listen to the rules. Jessica seemed to be ok as we stepped out of the car. As we walked up towards Jane, Victoria, Felix and James, Jessica ran past them covering her mouth. All you could hear was sounds of someone getting extremely sick.

"What's wrong with her?" Jane asked pointing.

"Stomach bug, I think or I think she had a bad breakfast burrito from McDonald's," I replied knowing full well that it was the nine month case. "Eeewww, I'm staying the hell away from her then!" Victoria said wiping her hands on her pants trying to wipe the germs off. If she only knew! I only wished Jessica had a nasty stomach bug…the thought of her being pregnant started to creep into my mind like a snake slithering to snatch its prey. I pushed the thought back shaking my head. Jessica made her way back and stood beside me. Everyone backed away slowly from Jessica except for me.

Aro explained the rules. "You are to reach the top of Dead Man's Peak. Demetri will be watching; the first one back here after reaching the top will win the pot ~ twenty five thousand dollars. There are only five of you so let's see who has what it takes. Draw a number to see who gets first position."

I took a number and as I opened the small piece of paper…1…I closed it back without saying a word and smiled at James. He had just the reaction I wanted, he was pissed. This was going to be a race to end all races I thought.

Caius collected our numbers, I was first of course; Jane was second, James was third, Victoria was fourth and Felix was last. I had not raced much with Felix; however, I knew what the others would do. They would be out for blood and I knew they wouldn't fight fair. I tried to encourage Jessica to stay behind but she wouldn't hear of it. Since she couldn't drive to face off against Victoria, she was going to ride. I warned her that it might get extremely ugly.

"You stay here, I don't want you getting sick," I asked her again as I slipped into the car.

"NO! I'm coming with you. I'm not sitting down here waiting for your ass. I am fine. This will be a rush for me as well as it is for you," Jessica stated firmly climbing into the passenger seat.

"Well if it isn't the little girl," Victoria purred, "and you not racing today?"

"Bitch – not today but mark my words I'll beat your ass into the pavement once again," Jessica fired back.

"Bring it on little girl, don't worry I'm going to put Cullen out of commission with James' help today. There is no way in hell I'm letting him walk away with that money," Victoria threatened.

"You threatening me, Victoria? I don't think so bitch! You should be more worried about your car starting since Jessica beat you in the last race," I laughed.

As we lined up between the two lanes, James, Victoria, Jane, Felix and myself with Jessica in tow; we waited for the signal as Aro and Caius stood between the cars. Engines came to life; music began to blare from all the cars. There was a mixture of Pink, Metallica, Muse, AC/DC. I could feel the tiny hairs on the back of my neck stand up. Jessica kept quiet as I focused. I gripped the steering wheel as Muse played; adrenaline pumped through my veins as Aro blasted the pistol into the air.

Dead Man's Peak had so many curves going at an upward spiral but the fun part was coming back down; just like a roller coaster. My parents had brought me over to Dead Man's Peak as a child to go hiking. I knew this road well so I knew it would be a piece of cake. The only problems were my competitors.

My Volvo shot out, like a bullet looking for a target. The target was the top and then it was literally downhill from there. As I drove, I could see Felix gaining speed and passing Victoria like she was standing still. That pissed her off, and she came barreling past Felix and James. This was going to be a match between the four of them.

I felt the music take me over as the car took flight. Then in a split second, someone had pushed me…James. As I glanced back, he waved and smiled like the Cheshire cat from Alice in Wonderland. Jessica clenched the seat and immediately started glancing at me and then back at James. "Don't worry, I got it. He is not getting past me and if he does I'll take him out. You better hold on tight!"

"I am!" Jessica exclaimed.

I pressed on climbing to the top of the peak and saw Demetri. I immediately felt some relief as he motioned me on to turn around. James was on my ass with Jane and Victoria behind him, but I didn't see Felix. My heart pounded in my ears as I made the turn to go back down the hill. As we made it down the hill, a car had stopped in the middle of the road; I dashed around them in a split second. Jessica was clutching the seat and she started to turn pale. "I think I'm going to be sick!" she mumbled. "These curves are getting to me."

"Hold on, Jess!" I turned looking back for James and fumbling to look for something to give to Jessica. James was nowhere in sight and neither was Jane. I had a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach. I made the next curve, James and Victoria had come from a side road and cut me off. "_FUCK!! FUCK!! FUCK!!_" I screamed.

I gassed the Volvo up to ninety and was on Victoria's ass like white on rice. I pushed her which in turn pushed James. They swerved but managed to keep hold of the road. I had to do something! We were nearly back to the barn; I mashed my foot straight to floor. My speedometer reached past the mark where there were no numbers. I turned left and passed Victoria and James like they were standing still. I glanced over at Jessica and she was passed out. _Oh shit_!

"Jessica! Jessica!" I said as we reached the barn. The car came to an abrupt stop and I began to shake her vigorously. I found a bottle of water in her purse and began to open it and splash her face, "What!" she gasped for breath and came to.

"What the fuck happened to you? You were fine and then I looked over and you passed out. Are you ok? " I asked. The concern shown on Jessica's face, she could tell I was concerned too.

"I'm fine, I haven't eaten much today; I guess that is why I passed out along with my _condition_," she replied. "How long was I out?"

"Only a few minutes I think," I replied. "Well, let's go collect the cash and get the hell out of here and we will go get you something to eat." She shook her head in an agreement.

As I stepped out of the Volvo, Aro sauntered over and handed me the money, "Well, done Cullen! You should be racing for me. Won't you reconsider?"

"No, I won't be racing for you Aro; I'm taking a break for awhile. Tell James and Victoria that they can find someone else to play with." I said smiling back at Jessica.

James and Victoria interrupted me with cussing at full throttle. "Rematch Cullen? This is not happening again," James threatened. "I'll be damned! I'm not letting you get away with it again."

"Now, now James," Are calmly said. "Edward won fair, he was back here first."

"Hell, no! I'm finished," I replied getting back into the car and I sped off leaving a trail of smoke.

Within minutes, Jessica and I both were relaxed driving back to Forks. It was seven at night and the sun was setting behind us. We decided to stop at Eclipse to celebrate and get something to eat and talk about everything. As we headed into Forks, a black car came barreling from behind us out of nowhere…

~Bella~

It had been a lazy afternoon since I drove Edward to pick up his car at Jake's. Jake and I had spent the afternoon curled up on his parent's couch "supposedly" watching movies before my dad called needing help at the station. I begged and pleaded with my dad to stay longer but he needed to get the filing finished before Monday and there was a load to do. I reluctantly left Jake's and headed to the station. As I walked into the station, my dad motioned for me to come into his office as he was on the phone. I opened the door and placed my purse on the small desk diagonally from his desk. Mounds of files were on the desk. As he hung up the phone, he said, "Sorry to pull you away from Jake, but this stuff has got to be filed before Monday. Have you eaten anything? "

"Yeah, I stopped by the house a grabbed a sandwich before coming to the station. Have you eaten anything?" I asked.

"No," he replied.

I began to excessively fuss at him. He knew better it was already seven o'clock. Before I knew it the phone rang ending our conversation.

"Chief Swan, here" I heard my dad say.

"Bad wreck on Route 101 near Gunderson Mountain, I'm on my way. Any casualties? Not sure, eh? Silver Volvo?" he stated. He abruptly hung up the phone and grabbed his jacket. He could see the worried expression on my face and a sick feeling swept over me. "Bells, I'll be back. I know that look, don't worry," he said walking out of the station. "I'll call you soon."

All I could think about at that moment…Silver Volvo…coming back from Port Angeles…Edward…

Don't forget to hit the review button!!!


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. Twilight character names belong to Stephanie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended.**

What I wouldn't do without my girls...BabyC, Tracy, k9, Danna, you absolutely ROCK!!! Red, Justine, buggins, chacha, Mac ~ luv ya by the bunches! Hope I haven't left anyone out! Thanks for all the love and support from my TD sisters and FB friends. Thank you for reading my story FanFic followers! I wouldn't be writing without you! Hope you enjoy this chapter. It was very heart wrenching....Please don't forget to press the button and review! Hugs and Tugs ~mrz.c~

_~For all sad words of tongue and pen, the saddest_ _are these, It might have been~ _

_John Greenleaf Whittier_

~Bella~

My thoughts about Edward seemed to consume me. I prayed that he was ok. Maybe it wasn't him, I thought...But really how many other silver Volvo's were there in the area. Gundersen Mountain was on the way back from Port Angeles. I just knew that it had to be him. I tried to keep myself distracted by filing all the paperwork that needed to be done. I glanced at the clock on my father's desk; it seemed like every five minutes of waiting….an hour had passed by. Why hasn't my dad called me yet? My heart sank. Edward and I had gone to school together and it seemed like we had become friends in the last couple of weeks with all the bumper action and the tutoring of calculus. He had a soft side that no one got to see. I wasn't sure why he always had to play the "tough" guy, but that had always been Edward ever since I had known him. My mind wandered to the night he came over to help me with Calculus, who knew he could be so much help?

The phone rang; I jumped like I had been shot.

"Chief Swan's office, may I take a message," I answered picking up the phone. My heart was racing.

"Bells, it's me. I told you I would call. It is Edward's car. He is conscious and on the way to the hospital. Looks like someone tried to run him off the road. It's not good, Bells; Jessica Stanley was with him. She is not in great shape and is on the way to the hospital too."

"Dad, can I leave, all the filing is done?" I asked, "I need to call Alice and Rose to let them know, so they can get in touch with Jasper and Emmett. I need to call Mike…." I

"That's fine, I'm sure they would want to know," he replied. "Can you lock my office when you leave?"

"Sure," I replied hanging up the phone.

I immediately grabbed my purse and jacket and locked his office door. I hurriedly left the station and started making phone calls. Alice and I decided to meet at the hospital, Jasper was with her. Emmett was at Eclipse with Rose. I spoke with Mike and he decided to meet us at the hospital too. I called Jake and told him what had happened. He generously asked if I wanted him to come into town to be supportive. I told him that I would be ok, and that I just wanted to make sure Edward and Jessica were okay. I reiterated to Jake that I would call him if I needed him.

As I arrived at the hospital, everyone was already there, Alice, Jasper, Rose, Emmett, Mike and Tanya. I saw Jessica and Edward's parents. Jessica's parents were sobbing uncontrollably. Dr. and Mrs. Cullen were holding hands with concerned looks on their faces, glancing back at each other. It's like I was the last to know.

"Jessica didn't make it," Alice whispered. "Edward is still in surgery. He will be okay, they are having to reset his leg."

"Oh," I gasped. "What happened?"

"We don't know," Mike answered from the group. "You are the one with the most information since you talked to your dad. Edward's parents haven't even gotten to see him yet."

Tears started streaming down my face; just the thought of someone running Edward off the road scared me. What did he do to piss someone off so badly? Did he win the race? There were so many questions I wanted to ask, but didn't dare ask anyone in front of his parents. I looked over to Jasper and the rest of them; they had the same thoughts as me. And _Jessica_…what was she doing with him? I walked over to her parents. Mrs. Stanley just shook her head as I grabbed her hand. "I'm so sorry for your loss," I said. It seemed the only thing appropriate I could say. I was speechless. Jessica and I had known each other and had some classes together, but that was it.

My cell phone rang breaking the moment. It was my dad. I answered quietly, "Hi."

"Hey Bells, Are you ok? Any word on Jessica and Edward?"

"Dad, Jessica didn't make it and Edward is in surgery," I replied whispering.

"I'm on my way to the hospital. Officer Uley is finishing up the scene from the accident. I'm going to have to ask Edward some questions once he gets out of surgery. I'll be there soon; please let the Cullen's and Stanley's know I'm on my way."

"Ok," I said hanging up the phone. As Dr. and Mrs. Cullen and the Stanley's glanced over to me, "My dad is on his way."

My dad finally arrived. He gave his condolences to the Stanley's. We waited and waited. Mr. Stanley spoke with Dr. Cullen about getting something to relax Mrs. Stanley so she could sleep. Dr. Cullen ordered a prescription for her over the phone and they left. Tomorrow was going to be a hard day for them, not to mention the rest of their lives. I could only imagine what they must be feeling. We waited another hour before Dr. Masen emerged from the operating room.

"Carlisle, Edward is in recovery. You and Esme can go on back to see him now. Chief Swan, he needs to rest, can your questions wait until tomorrow? Kids you all can come back tomorrow during visiting hours," Dr. Masen commented.

"Does he know about Jessica yet," I asked.

"No, he doesn't. We will tell him when the time is right. He is going to be extremely upset over this situation. Kids, can you please be there for him? He is going to need all the friends he can get after this…" Esme asked with tears in her eyes. We all responded in one way or another shaking our heads...Yes…You can count on me….Most definitely….

~Edward~

_Total Darkness….Excruciating Pain….What the hell happened_…I thought. Why can't I open my eyes?

_Shit_!…black car…side swiped Jessica and I …moments are flooding back to me..._Could it have been James_?

My eyes flickered open slowly to see my parents smiling.

"Sweetheart, you are in recovery. You have been in an accident," my mother slowly stated. "How are you feeling?"

"I feel like I have been hit by a Mack truck," I responded groggily.

"You broke your leg in the accident, they had to reset it," my father stated. "Hold on, I'll get the nurse."

As the nurse began administering the pain meds I asked, "Where's Jessica….."

"Rest, Son. We will talk tomorrow." My father replied.

**~*~**

I woke to find my parents sleeping in my room. My dad was slouched in the chair beside my bed while my mom was curled up on the small sofa couch in the room. I was still groggy, but the pain was bearable. I couldn't move with all the IVs and the blood pressure cuff strapped to my arm along with me leg casted and in a sling.

"Dad…" I rasped. He jumped awake like someone had poked him with a needle; the noise must have woken my mom too. She sat up stretching from the couch.

"You ok, honey," my mom asked. "Are you in any pain?

"It's not too bad. I guess I'm ok, as well as I can be expected," I said glancing at my leg.

"Dr. Masen said you would be in the cast for six to eight weeks and then start physical therapy. Chief Swan will be in about an hour to talk to you about the accident. Jasper and everybody else will be here later to see you too,"my dad said.

"How's Jessica?" I asked.

"Ummm, honey……" my mom started speaking glancing at my father. A single tear started down the side of my mother's face and I knew.

"NOOOOOOOO!!!" I screamed. I couldn't breathe….This couldn't be happening. "This is entirely my fault…If I hadn't..."

My mom and dad tried to calm me down. The tears began streaming down my face, in quiet silence. What have I done…the girl that I had a "relationship" with is dead and the child she was apparently carrying… I killed them both with this racing shit. The guilt consumed me; there was no escape.

My father immediately called for the nurse and I felt something course through my IV. "You must rest. I just gave you another dose of morphine for the pain," the nurse stated.

Looks of concern crossed my father's face and tears started streaming down my mother's face. "Carlisle, he is in so much pain over this situation. How are we going to fix our child's heart?" My mother asked. "We will see about talking to Laurent to see if he can help," my father replied.

The room grew dark….all I could think about was Jessica….and the baby.

**~*~**

_Jessica smiled at me patting her stomach. Her fingers caressed my face. "We are fine, Edward" is all I could hear her say….Black car speeding with red hair flaming out the passenger door window. All I can hear is screaming...NOOOOOO!!!!!! NOOOOOO!!!!_

"NOOOOO!!!" I scream waking. Jasper, Alice, Emmett, Rose, Mike and Bella are standing in the room with my mother seated in the chair beside my bed.

I try to compose myself as Bella touched my arm. "Edward we are here for you," she said with a small smile on her face. At that moment, Tanya burst into the room with a handful of balloons and flowers, "How is my detention buddy doing?" she said jokingly.

"Hi, guys. Tanya you shouldn't have…" I said sheepishly.

"I didn't do all of it, I'm just the delivery girl. These are from all of us," Tanya replied.

"Do you think you'll be ok? I'm going to the cafeteria for some coffee. I'll give you some time with your friends," my mom asked getting up from the chair. My mom walked out of the room after hugging everyone and saying thank you to each and everyone.

"Yes, I think I will be," I responded.

As soon as the door closed, everyone circled around the hospital bed and started shooting questions.

"How was the race?"

"Did you win?"

"Did you lose?"

"What did you win?"

"Do your parents know about you racing?"

My mind began to spin as I started to tell them what had happened. Emmett, Jasper and Mike were listening intently as I went through the blow by blow of the race. "No, my parents don't know and I'd like to keep it that way….." I stated. Then it was only a matter of time that the guilt would settle in, as Bella asked the dreaded question.

"Why was Jessica with you?" Bella asked and everyone else listened closely for my response.

"She and I needed to talk and I told her she could ride; I never expected for her to ride the whole race and we were on the way back and...that is when the accident happened," I whispered. I could feel the tears welling up in my face. The guilt I felt weighing on my chest like a boulder. At that moment, Bella touched my arm and smiled repeating, "We are all here for you Edward."

"Change of subject," Emmett stated point to my cast. "So when are you getting out of this thing?"

"Yeah, when can I sign it?" Tanya, Alice and Rose said in unison. Laughter ensued as my mom walked back into the room.

"This is good, laughter. We need some right now," my mom said.

"Mom, they all want to sign my cast. I don't know where we can find a pen?" I asked.

"Hold on, I'll get one from the nurses' station," she answered heading into the hallway. Within moments, she was back with several Sharpies in hand. Everyone began writing on my cast. Smiley faces, get well soon and hearts decorated the cast.

There was a small knock at the door. "May I come in?" Chief Swan asked cracking the door open.

"Yes, Chief Swan," my mother replied.

At that moment seriousness fell back on me like a ton of bricks. I knew what he was here for….to take my statement. "Chief Swan can you give me a second, I need to talk to Mike and Jasper for a second?"

"That's fine Edward, I'll be right outside," Chief Swan stated. He glanced over at Bella and smiled.

"Hey guys, let's give Edward some privacy," my mom said ushering everyone else out the door. Goodbye's were being said and "hope you feel better soon" and "we will be back to visit" echoed through the room.

I immediately looked at Jasper and Mike. "I need to make this fast…Chief Swan is here to take my statement about the accident. I'm begging both of you please cover me. We went to Port Angeles to watch a movie. Jessica had to pick something up in Port Angeles and she rode along. Mike you drove up separately and when the movie was over, Jasper, you rode back with Mike…OK?"

Jasper and Mike agreed to what I was saying. I breathed a sigh of relief and told them I would talk to them soon. I wasn't about to tell them that Jessica was pregnant; nobody was going to know that particular detail.

Chief Swan entered the room and began asking me questions. Nothing was difficult and he then questioned if there was anyone that I knew that would do that. I shook my head "no". I didn't want them finding out about the racing and I sure as hell didn't want them to know about James and Victoria. I was sure it was them….

Chief Swan left my room and my mom walked back in. "I'm running home to get some clothes and see about fixing the downstairs guest room for you – You are in no condition to be going upstairs with your leg."

"That's fine Mom. I'm getting tired anyway and I'm starting to feel the pain again," I said.

"I'll call the nurse to bring you something," she said kissing my forehead. "I'll be back in a bit. Your father is finishing up his rounds and he might make it to see you before I get back."

Pain…..She didn't know what kind of pain I had… the pain in my leg would heal, but the pain and guilt in my heart over Jessica and the baby she would never know…this is one secret I couldn't tell anyone…..not my parents, and not my best friends.

The nurse came in to administer the pain medication and I began to drift to sleep again. I only prayed I wouldn't dream…

**Dream.....Dream....Dream....praying it's only good thoughts for Edward! Please review! I know the toe tapping will begin...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. Twilight character names belong to Stephanie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended.**

Danna, Tracy, BabyC, k9 ~ Thanks for your love and support and guidance as I write. These chapters are becoming such a part of me! Red, Justine, Mac and all my TD sisters in crime ~ for all things Twilight ~ Hugs and Tugs to you all! Hope you enjoy this chapter! Michele, I'm glad I have pulled you to the dark side...LOL! For all of my fanfic followers and FB friends – Thank you so much for reading! I am really enjoying writing this story and there is so much more to tell! Don't forget to review!

_Bones heal, Chicks dig scars, Pain is Temporary, Glory is Forever – Evel Knievel_

~Six months later~

~Edward~

After the accident, between my broken leg and the many cuts and bruises, I kept having nightmares. Jessica haunted me and so did the baby. Pretty much all the scrapes and bruises had healed by the time the cast had come off. Only one remained; a small laceration from the glass that had shattered, it was directly across my heart. This would be a constant reminder of Jessica and our baby along with the guilt. My nightmares would come and go but I always would hear a baby cry before I woke each morning. I wasn't sleeping well at all….the guilt was consuming me like a fire. It was all around and I couldn't breathe. My parents were extremely concerned with the constant sleep deprivation I was experiencing. I talked to a psychologist that my parents insisted on, his name was Laurent. However, I wasn't about to tell this person anything…HELL NO!!! My parents would find out about the racing and Jessica being pregnant. I couldn't tell this Laurent guy anything…..screw the patient confidentially. I came up with a story that was a bunch of cockamamie bullshit.

Everyone was nice to me, but what they didn't know is that the blame I had in my soul was causing me so much pain. Chief Swan never located who ran Jessica and me off the road that night. That was a secret that would be buried and stay that way if I had anything to do with it. Payback would be fucking hell if I ever got my hands around James and Victoria's throats. My physical therapy was complete after eight weeks and before I knew it I was able to drive again. The car was totaled. So my parents bought me another Volvo, black in color with all the bells and whistles. Was I ready to drive? After everything that happened, I was sure as in hell not racing anytime soon; although I wanted to beat the fuck out of James and Victoria….Karma was going to be a bitch when I did get my hands on them.

Jasper, Emmett and Mike had taken turns picking me up to take me to school since I wasn't able to drive, and Bella and Tanya would trade off in the afternoons to make sure I could get to my physical therapy appointments. Tanya had talked my ear off so much when I finally got back to school. I had to complete my detention that Mr. Banner had given me. So Tanya and in all with her bad-ass attitude and smart mouth got herself into more trouble and she was in detention with me. Tanya was crazy. Her parents and mine were always going to medical conferences since her father had begun working at the hospital too. Between detention and the physical therapy drop offs, she and I had become close; in a way we had become too close. The bad ass attraction was what drew us together.

Tanya. She was devilishly cute, had a smart mouth, and was always getting into trouble, her parents was always throwing money her way and looked the other way. One night she came over after my physical therapy, and she had brought a flask with her; we watched a movie and drank. I passed out and woke up screaming and crying. Tanya was there, one thing led to another, and all I could do is go with the flow. My ass was drunk, I was in pain and I needed an escape from reality…from the guilt. I needed a good lay and Tanya was happy to oblige. The next day was a blur and Tanya had been around ever since. I didn't keep our relationship a secret like I had with Jessica. The guilt from that helped me in my own fucked up way to stop the hiding.

Rose and Emmett were supportive. Rose would bring me something left over from Charlotte at Eclipse nearly every day. Charlotte always knew about my sweet tooth, it was always a tossup between triple chocolate cake, brownies and peach cobbler. One day she brought me chocolate dipped strawberries, my thoughts of Jessica seethed into my brain as I opened the container of strawberries. I smiled about the night after the race; how I played the piano, ate strawberries and the heat that consumed us that night…

_My fingers touched her face and our lips crushed together with such fire…we wanted each other so badly that night…unbuttoning her shirt….her loosening my belt…giving me head as I tried to play….pushing her onto the piano….us winding down to the floor in a sweaty mess eating the rest of the strawberries and talking about the race…_

Memories, that is all that it was. Guilt settled in… I couldn't breathe. The ramifications of putting her in that danger would haunt me. Our baby….that secret ate away at my soul….

I finally had to tell someone about the dreams and what had happened. Who could I talk to about this…any of my so called friends? I thought maybe if I told someone the nightmares could stop. Alice was supportive like a sister. Her parents and mine were extremely close and I would play the kid-brother card. Maybe I should tell Alice. Alice would just sit and listen. She had a calming effect and a kind heart.

Who could I trust? Alice? Jasper? Tanya? Bella? Part of me wanted to tell Bella, we had gotten close although she and Jacob was still an item. She was a good friend, actually both of them were. Jacob had offered to take me places when everyone else was busy. We talked cars a lot. Bella would help me with English Lit; I helped her with Calculus since Mr. Anderson was still giving her hell.

One afternoon, we were working on homework together at my house.

"Shakespeare is a bitch," I yelled amidst the silence. "Where does Mrs. Cope get off giving us another assignment on the number of Shakespeare's Sonnets?"

"She is trying the murder our brains with the thought process," Bella said looking up laughing. "She will be the death of both of us. Thank heavens; we only have nine more weeks of this bullshit. I've already heard the final is going to be a killer over at least five of his works! No telling which ones though. "

"Damn, I'm fucked, then!" I yelled throwing my pencil across the room.

"No you're not fucked, Edward! You got me," Bella laughed. "Hey, are you going to take Tanya to the prom? You two have been getting close lately..."

"Prom? Hadn't thought about it, I don't dance. I really don't do the monkey suit thing either," I said getting up to retrieve my pencil.

"Well, you should! This is your senior year and the whole gang is going. Even Mike is going. I think he has asked Lauren. We can go out to eat before going too," she suggested. "It's only three weeks away, there is still time for a monkey suit and I bet you would look handsome in one."

"Are you trying to puff me up Miss Swan? You are going with Jake, right?" I asked knowing full well what the answer was. Was I part of this group now? Apparently Bella thought so and I guess I was. The "group" was always together in one way or another.

"No, not trying to puff you up, you've got a big enough head already! Of course, silly! You should ask Tanya. I think she is hoping you will ask her. I'm glad she is there for you…helping you get over Jessica and the wreck."

"I'll think about it," I said. Tanya….Prom…Jessica….it might do me some good to remember something good about this year besides graduation. I know Bella as well as the rest of us was ready to get out of Forks. Jasper, Alice, Emmett and Rose were accepted to Washington State. Mike had been accepted to Arizona State.

"Have you been accepted to Northwestern yet?" Bella asked

"Yeah, but I think I'm going to go to Washington State with everyone else," I replied. "Where are you going?"

"Not sure yet, I have a huge decision to make, Washington State, Florida State, University of Tennessee or Vanderbilt University." She replied dropping her eyes back to her writing.

My mouth dropped open, "Tennessee? Florida? Interesting choices…"

"I have been accepted and offered a full scholarship to both colleges in Tennessee, through their nursing programs."

"That is so on the other side of the world, how does Jake feel about you leaving?" I asked.

"I haven't told him yet, I'll have to tell him soon enough…. Please don't say anything; only you and Alice know about the Tennessee thing. Everyone is going to be in complete shock if I leave, but my dad and mom are both supportive. Pretty much everyone is going off to college except for Tanya. She still has one more year of high school so it shouldn't bother her too much if I'm staying or going."

"Leaving Forks is going to be a huge step if I happen to go to Tennessee," I replied. "Your secret is safe with me. We all have our secrets."

"You only have your secret of racing, Edward. That's it or is there something else you are hiding?" She snickered.

At that moment, I froze….

~**~~~**~

~Bella~

"Edward?" I said, waving my hand in front of his face. "What's wrong?" Edward went into a complete and utter stare. Was he hiding something? "Heeeelllllooooo, Edward?" I kept waving my hand in front of his face.

"What?" he jolted.

"We were talking about secrets and then you froze up on me," I said.

"Oh, secrets..." he mumbled gathering his papers and books. "Don't you have a date with Jake or something?"

"Yeah, but….." I started.

"Don't you think you should be going then," Edward snapped as his green eyes blazing.

At that moment, I knew I hit a nerve. I grabbed my books and started placing them into my backpack. "Sorry, Edward, I didn't mean to get you upset."

"Just go!" Edward stated.

"I will. I didn't mean anything by it Edward." I attempted again.

"Just go, Bella…it's just too much to handle. Secrets…the guilt…I'm going insane. Fuck! "

"Edward…..what is it? You can talk to me. I'm not going to tell a soul. Something is really bothering you…."

"No!!!! I can't tell you...I can't tell anybody."

Tears began streaming down Edward's face. I slowly placed the backpack on the table and sat back down. I reached over the table and touched his arm, "Edward, you can tell me anything. What has gotten you so upset? Tanya? Memories of Jessica?"

As I touched my hand on his arm; he looked up at me, I know it must have been Jessica. He was still not dealing well with her death. It was such a tragedy. He must have had feelings for her and not realized it until after the wreck. Poor Edward…I thought.

"This is so exhausting," he whispered. "I don't know how I am functioning..."

"Oh, sweetie," I said grazing my hand against his face wiping away a tear. "Just tell me, it will not go any further. Promise." I said my eyes pleading.

"You're not going to run and tell the others or Jake…Tanya? My parents?" he questioned.

At that moment, my cell phone rang. I glanced down at the number and it was Jake.

"You better get that, I bet its Jake, wondering where the hell you are."

"Nooo, it can wait. I'll let it go to voicemail and call him back in a minute."

Edward's cell phone rang then breaking into the moment again. He glanced down and looked and slid it across the table, "Tanya, Fuck! I'm supposed to meet her at Eclipse in thirty minutes. This is going to have to wait, Bella."

"Can't you tell her to give you an hour? I'll call Jake and tell him to wait or better yet I could tell him to meet me at Eclipse in an hour, and we can finish talking."

I could tell that Edward wasn't sure about the situation; telling me or not telling me whatever was bothering him.

"Give me a minute," he said getting up from the table and grabbing his phone. Clearing his throat, he proceeded to call Tanya back.

"Hey," Edward said walking into the next room, talking to Tanya.

My cell rang again it was Jake. "Hey, baby! What's up?" I said answering the phone.

"Hey, beautiful! You still studying or are you ready for our date?" he said.

"Hmmm, can you give me five minutes and I'll call you right back?" I asked.

"Sure," Jake replied, "You still at Edward's?"

"Yeah, I'll give you a call back in a sec. Love you!" I replied closing my cell phone.

Edward came back from the living room. He looked exasperated. "Hey, I got to go meet Tanya."

"Yeah, I got to go too, Jake is waiting on me," I said. "I'm worried about you Edward."

"Yeah, it seems like everyone is worried about me, but I'll be fine. I had a moment. It has passed. End of story."

"Edward..." I stated.

"Drop it Bella…." he said coldly.

"I guess I'll talk to you later," I said. "Have a good time with Tanya."

"Same to you with Jake, he's a lucky guy," Edward said smiling. "Thanks for being here for me as I came unglued. Usually I'm alone when it happens."

"Anytime I can help. Please let me know… homework or just to talk." I smiled back.

~**~~~**~

As I left Edward's house, my cell phone rang yet again…..Jake.

"Hey, I'm on my way to the house," I said.

"Can you meet me at Eclipse?" Jake asked. "We can grab dinner and then head over to Port Angeles for a late movie. Can't wait to see you…I've missed you."

"Jake! It hasn't even been 48 hours since you last saw me," I said as a grin creased my face.

"I'll call my dad and be there in a few," I replied.

"I'll be waiting…" Jake said hanging up the phone.

Jake could push my buttons just in the way he talked. I felt my face get hot. We had now dated for eight months and nothing had happened yet, sexually that is. I don't know what I was waiting for. That is one thing Renee had instilled in me, is that sex was not something to give freely and I guess I really wasn't ready. I so desperately wanted to be, but my principles were getting in the way. My dad even had "the talk" with me and about the teenage pregnancy stuff. I wasn't the type that wanted to be a teenage mother either. There was so much more to life out there…going to college and having a career, finding love. My parents would be proud of my decision to stand by my principles. There was always love too and my Prince Charming; which of course was Jake. He hadn't pushed me into anything, although I know he wanted more. I knew the moment would be coming, but I wanted everything to be perfect when it did happen. Maybe prom...I thought….but then again I didn't want to lead him on, after all I might not be around. The long distance relationship wouldn't work; I was a first hand result of that between my parents.

I pulled into the Eclipse parking lot to find the place packed. Jake was walking out the door carrying a to-go bag followed by Tanya.

"Hey, handsome," I said leaning up to kiss him. "What's in the bag?"

"I grabbed some burgers and fries," he smiled. "It's packed in there. We can eat on the way to Port Angeles."

"I did too," Tanya added. "Edward and I are headed that way too. We should double."

"Double?" Edward said walking up and slipping his hand into Tanya's.

"It's a mad house in there! I just saw Rose, she has her hands full! We're going to see a movie, right?" Tanya asked Edward.

"We are too," Jake interjected.

"I guess we could double?" I glanced over at Jake, then to Edward and then Tanya.

"Yeah, we could have loads of fun," Tanya squealed.

"I guess, but I'm driving," Edward stated. "Are you ok with that Jake? It's a control of the car situation."

"Sure, that's fine," Jake replied.

"You don't think Charlotte would mind us leaving our cars here do you?" I asked.

"No, it should be fine…then we can come back and get dessert after the movie," Edward suggested.

"That's sounds perfect," Tanya said glancing up at Edward. "I can always use something sweet."

"I have to agree with you on that Tanya," I said winking at Jake.

We all piled into Edward's car and headed out of town. Listening to music and talking about school, prom and graduation. While we drove, Edward asked Tanya to prom. She giggled and beamed as she said "Yes!"

We parked beside the theater and got our tickets. Tanya and I twisted Jake and Edward's arms into seeing a chick flick, _City of Angels_. It was a girlie film. It was Tanya's and my understanding that if we doubled again, that the boys would get to choose the next time. As we stood in line waiting to get popcorn, the boys immediately started talking about cars, and Tanya and I talked about dresses for prom.

As we made it into the theatre, the lights began to dim and we found four seats in the middle. Tanya, Edward, myself and Jake. We laughed and we cried throughout the whole movie. Jake and I held hands and when a sweet part came on the screen he gently pulled my hand to his lips. That sent a jolt through me. I glanced over at Edward and Tanya. They were holding hands. They looked sweet together. The tension shifted, Edward glanced over at me. My heart felt a pull like a magnet to Edward and a smile crossed his face. This feeling felt strange and I immediately dropped Jake's hand. The light from the movie danced across his face as his eyes began to plead with mine. We both looked up at the screen as Meg Ryan crashed into the truck on her bicycle, tears streaming down our faces; a baby cried from behind us....Edward froze with his eyes fixed on me...

**Please press the review button and comment! Let the toe tapping begin and I hope to get the next installment up before the ruler comes out... **


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. Twilight character names belong to Stephanie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended.**

Danna, Tracy, Babyc and K9 – Couldn't so this without you! To all my TD sisters, FB family, family and friends who are reading! Love, Hugs and Tugs to you all! Hope you enjoy this installment! Please Enjoy and Review! Poker, Anyone?

_~Know when to hold'em, Know when to fold'em, Know when to walk away and know when to run~ Kenny Rogers, The Gambler_

~Edward~

_Frozen_..._I can't move_..._I can't breathe_...I feel like I am having my nightmare over Jessica and our baby over this stupid movie again. My eyes began to plead with Bella like before. _Damn_, this pull that I have to Bella is nerve wracking. She has been such a good friend to me. What the fuck is wrong with me? I need to get this bullshit to stop. I am never going to function like a normal person ever again. Tanya is never going to understand me...I thought. The relationship with Tanya was like adding fuel to a fire. She was good for me but not in a positive way. The minutes dragged and before the lights came up. I dropped Tanya's hand and said, "I need some air..."

Bella started to nod her head trying to understand.

"Ok, I'll go with you," Tanya said.

"Tanya, could you give him a second, I think he wants to be alone," Bella interjected before Tanya got up from her seat. "Hey, we'll be out in a few."

"It's ok, Tanya...give me a minute," I answered.

As I walked out of the theatre, the wind was blowing and rain began to fall. I took a deep breath letting go of all this pent up frustration. I wished Jessica's memory and this guilt would just blow away with the wind. I walked to the Volvo and sat in the driver's seat. As I turned the key, the low hum of the car and the rain drowned out all the thoughts that had catapulted in my head during the day. Two breakdowns in one day...they seemed to be coming more frequently. Why today of all days? I glanced down at my watch for the date...exactly six months from the accident. All this pressure was so consuming. I knew what I had to do...I needed to confront James. This might be the only way I can stop the guilt. Should I race? Then my conscience set in, _NO_, finish school, graduate and then deal with James and Victoria.

Tanya knocked on the passenger glass window and I unlocked the door. "Hey, you okay? Another bad memory? Baby, it's going to take time. Jacob and Bella will be here in a few. They had to stop by the restrooms."

"I'm so damn impatient, this stuff should be over with," I replied.

Tanya understood in a sense what I was going through. She had her own demons, but so does everyone. Tanya grabbed my hand playfully, began tracing her fingertip down my life line on the inside of my right palm. "Hmmmm, let me see into your future, you'll have a very long life Mr. Cullen. It twists and turns all the way down the side of your hand. Interesting."

A smile grew on Tanya's face and she asked, "Do you think I will be a part of your life for all time?"

"Tanya…" I reacted with a smile.

Before I could continue to answer her, a gentle tap on my window startled me. Jacob and Bella were ready to get in. As they slid in the back seat Jake asked, "So are you still wanting to get dessert at Eclipse?"

"Yeah, that would be great, I think I need something sweet," I winked at Tanya.

She began to giggle and so did Bella. I watched Bella from the rear view mirror. She had a look of contentment on her face with Jake.

The drive back from Port Angeles was hilarious, Tanya and Bella were swapping stories of last summer and what kind of trouble Bella would get into by missing curfews, but she never got caught sneaking out of her bedroom window to meet Tanya.

"Who knew you were a _bad_ girl?" I laughed.

"Edward, there are so many layers to me. I'm not the '_Miss Goody-Two-Shoes_' you thought I was."

"I corrupted you Bella," Tanya laughed.

"Yes, you did Tanya," Bella smirked, "but now you've gone totally overboard! But I do have to thank you for fixing me up with Jake."

"I have to thank you Tanya," Jake said laughing turning into a soft note. "Bella is the best thing that ever happened to me."

As I turned into Eclipse's parking lot, the clock in the Volvo struck nine thirty. It was quiet for a Friday night. I could see that Emmett's truck and Rose's car was still here.

"I'm hyper for some reason," Tanya stated.

"Me too, I know I'm not going to be able to go home and just sleep," Bella agreed.

"What time is your curfew, Swan?" I snickered.

"Twelve-thirty, got a problem with that buddy?" she jokingly stated.

"No...three hours is a long time," I stated. "Jake, you up for some fun? Penny poker in the back room, Emmett is here and I know he will be game. I can text Jasper and Alice and see if they are in the mood."

"Sure, I've got a bunch of change in my console," Jake replied.

"Hold on, I've got an idea," Tanya said her eyes lighting up and her grin turning devilish. "You think Charlotte would let us spend the night in the restaurant in the back room?"

"What are you getting at Tanya?" Bella quizzed.

"I've got a bottle of Jack and Vodka in the trunk of my car...anyone up for shots and strip poker?"

"This could go in several different directions," Bella said laughing.

Bella and Jake both agreed that this could get very interesting.

"Oh you don't know the half of it," I declared parking the car. "I'll be right back"

I flashed my handsome smile and fluttered my green eyes at Charlotte. She only agreed if we would help clean up and help with the lunch rush for tomorrow. "This will work out perfectly since I'm so short staffed tomorrow and we will have a busy day for a Saturday, we won't be opening until eleven. Do you thin you can handle it?" she exclaimed.

By the time I got back to the car, everyone had converged, Alice, Jasper, Mike, Lauren, Emmett, Jake, Tanya and Bella. Tanya had gotten a small cooler out of the trunk of her car. Within minutes after telling them the plan, they had all gotten the okay from their parents that we were staying at the restaurant and going to be doing a good deed for Charlotte tomorrow. The only drawback was Chief Swan. It seemed like Bella argued with him for fifteen minutes, until she threatened to call her mother over something and he gave in. Hell, she _had_ turned eighteen already.

"One huge party," Emmett exclaimed. "This is going to get interesting."

"Let's just see who the last one is standing," I responded grabbing Tanya's hand.

"More like who's the last one _with_ clothes _on_," Bella giggled.

We graciously walked into Eclipse. The girls divided up into groups of clearing tables and washing dishes. The guys, including me, started sweeping, stacking chairs and taking out the trash. Rose finally sat down and started counting her tips. She was dead on her feet but decided to stay and support her 'monkey man' and be the sane one out of the bunch.

"I may be the first to pass out though," Rose stated as we all made it to the back room. "Charlotte is locking us all in for the night, but I've got an extra set of keys for an emergency."

There were ten of us, we started taking shots one at a time and before we knew it; Mike got sick immediately after his second shot and Lauren had to drive him home. Jake had passed out. He couldn't hold his liquor. Tanya had passed out too. Rose had fallen asleep with her head in Emmett's lap. Alice and Jasper had a few. Bella on the other hand, was fairly buzzed but still coherent. She was definitely drunk. I had a couple of shots and I was feeling like my "cocky" self.

"Are you game for some strip poker Swan?" I asked.

"I bet you get out of your clothes before I do," she retorted. "Or better yet, you can tell me your secret as a bonus?"

Bella's speech began to slur. It was funny, Bella Swan, Chief of Police's daughter drunk and willing to play poker with me; strip poker at that…her boyfriend lying on the floor and my supposed girlfriend right beside him….this is absolute hilarity at it's finest…

I know Tanya would think it was hilarious for Bella to play. Hell, she suggested it. Jake on the other hand, would probably be pissed, but then again he knew that this was a thought when all of us were sober.

"What secret?" Jasper and Alice said in unison.

"Secret? What Secret?" I said jokingly. "Bella, let's just say, I'll tell you when I'm good and ready."

I dealt the cards between myself, Jasper, Alice, Emmett and Bella. Within minutes the first hand was down and everyone had to strip except for Bella.

"So what are we starting with first?" I said glancing to Bella

"What the Hell!" Emmett said. "You must've cheated, Bells!"

"Does jewelry count?" Alice asked. "If it does, I'm taking that off first."

"Shoes, first," Bella stated.

"Then shoes it is! I'm winning the next round," I declared.

"Just wait and see," Bella said smirking.

~**~~~**~

~Bella~

Oh, wouldn't they love to know, that Charlie had taught me well. I could bluff my way out of anything with cards. He didn't approve a lot of the time about different things. But two things he approved of, one was cards and the other was betting on baseball. Playing cards had been a pastime of his. He had taught me well and this was another secret of mine. No one knew, but they would know tonight after I got through with them. I was planning on wiping the smirk that kept popping up on Edward's face as well as Emmett's. I didn't want to play against Alice. I wanted us to team up against the boys. How could I get Alice to stop? Food! I could get her to fix something to eat for us…Maybe?

I felt like I needed to prove a point especially to Edward...that I could hang with the boys and to prove I'm not '_Miss Goody-Two-Shoes_.'

Jake was passed out on the floor and there was no waking him up. He told me about the story of when his mom was pregnant with him and how she ate some ice cream with this cherry topping that was drenched in liquor and since that happened he has never held his liquor. Funny, that he wanted to play...I thought smiling down at him piled on the floor.

I glanced over at Tanya and the back at Edward for a second. I laughed and shook my head at the thought of Tanya. This was unusual for her, she was asleep. Who'd ever thought this would happen!

Next round, Edward called my bluff and I had to take my shoes off.

Alice and Jasper had decided to pass on the next round. Fortunately she took my thought about food and went to find something to eat in the kitchen. Charlotte had left a plate of sandwich cold cuts in the fridge for us to eat with some fresh fruit if we got hungry. Emmett had tried to move Rose from his lap. In this process, Rose woke to find everyone passed out on the floor. "I'm going to fix a pot of coffee," Rose said. "What time is it?"

"It's a quarter after one," Emmett said grabbing her hand and dragging her into the next room, "and I need you now!"

At that moment, all you could hear was giggling and laughing coming from two different directions and snoring from the corner of the room.

Edward smiled at me, "So are you brave enough to continue the game Swan?"

"Sure," I said confidently. "I'll have you totally naked by the time everyone gets back!"

"I don't think so; I think it will be the other way around."

"You wanna bet buddy?"

"Sure! I know what we can bet; Striptease now and on the dance floor to the slowest song at the prom. Or are you chicken?" I said cocking my eyebrow at Edward.

It was my turn to deal. As I passed the cards back and forth between Edward and I there was this strange tension that began to shift between us. The alcohol started to wear off and my head became clearer and I was ready to strip him like a tobacco stick, or that is what a friend of mine in Tennessee had always said. Why did I feel this way? Hell…I was with Jake and I wanted to flirt with Edward. This was so wrong on so many levels, the alcohol was messing with my conscience.

_You know you want him._

_No, I don't..._

_Yes you do..._

_No I don't..._

_Just admit it; Edward is cute..._

_Jake has always been our safe haven. _

_True...true..._

_I'm not gonna to do it. Jake deserves the best and I would want to be treated the same way._

_Oh, a little harmless flirting won't hurt..._

_Oh, yes it will especially since Jake is lying on the floor..._

I started biting my lower lip and I had to draw another card. I couldn't believe it! In my hand, was a full house. I wonder how I could get really get Edward good.

"So do you want to play for all or nothing?"

"Before I answer that, what are we playing for again?" he asked.

"Stripping of course and a dance at prom; the one that wins chooses the song. Don't you remember or is the alcohol getting to you?" I laughed.

"Yes, I remember," he said his eyes flashed. "That seems fair but if I win I choose something else...remember I don't dance," Edward retorted.

"So what do you have in mind, Cullen?" I said lifting my eyes to meet his gaze.

"I think I'll tell you my secret," Edward stated.

"Ok...so all or nothing Edward," I flirted back.

Everything got quiet; I couldn't hear Emmett and Rose or Jasper and Alice. I began to bite my lower lip and Edward's eyes began to smolder as he took another card.

"So whatcha' got?" Edward asked staring directly at me.

At that moment, I gulped. My heart started to race and I could feel heat come across my face and down my body between my legs. The pull that Edward had on me....what the fuck is that?

_You're drunk..._

_I'm not drunk...I'm a little buzzed, but I'm still coherent. I shouldn't be feeling this..._

_The look he is giving you is beckoning..._

_Oh I know..._

I glance over to the floor where my "_Prince Charming_" is sleeping. I can't be feeling this; it has got to be the alcohol. I reached for the back of my neck and began to lick my lips. This was going to be priceless.

As I laid the cards down one by one, Edward's face changed from a smile to a hard straight line.

"Full House, begin to strip Cullen!" I said raising my brow.

_You need to stop the fucking flirting...Remember Jake!_

_Hell no..._

_Oh yes..._

_Let's see if he follows through with it..._

My angel and devil had been perched on my shoulders since this poker game had started.

"A bet is a bet," he said standing up. I couldn't take my eyes off of him. He started to pull the black polo shirt off over his head. My eyes dropped from his jaw to his chest and my eyes trailed down to the rest of his body. His hands dropped to the top of his jeans. I could feel my hands begin to get sweaty and at that moment I reached down to my pants to wipe them off. Edward just smirked at me and began to unbutton his jeans.

"Boxers or Briefs?" I smirked.

"Commando," he stated not taking his eyes off of me.

_Holy Shit_...

He moved around the corner of the table to get closer to me. He pulled his pants off; stood in front of me in all his glory.

_Hot Damn_!

_I think we are going to need a cold shower after this…_

I felt like I was going to eat my bottom lip off and my hands began to quiver. He reached down and touched my face, "Do you like what you see Bella?"

Before I could answer, I heard rustling from the corner of the room. My eyes darted to the corner past Edward.

Jake...

**Let's go Cliff Diving!!!! Show me the Love and go Review! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Twilight character names belong to Stephanie Meyers. No copyright infringement is intended. The trade secret including but not limited to, all characterizations, plot lines, backgrounds and details belong to 1. Plagiarism is theft, so please no copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without express written consent. Thank you.**

Sorry for the LONG delay on this story – I hate the fact that my life is trying to come between my love of all things Twilight and all that is Edward and Bella! I know this is long overdue and I wanted to thank my **Twi-Sisters**, for your continued love and support. **Danna**, my beta, Love you by the bunches – You totally rock! **Red**, if it wasn't for your constant *foot tapping* I wouldn't be here!

_~What if~_

_We all ask the question from time to time..._

5 years later...

~Bella~

I stood at the kitchen counter, gazing out the window, and looking up at the moon; after all this time who would have thought of me living in Seattle working at Seattle Grace Hospital. This is my last night in this one bedroom apartment in Seattle. A lot has happened the past few years and things have twisted and turned so much that I, Bella Swan never thought I would do what I was about to do... get married. All I could think of is Jake at this moment...the young boy that I fell so deeply in love with and I began to remember.

_What he witnessed as he stared up at me stark naked and standing in front of Edward with Edward's hand on my face. Jake lunged at Edward with full force and it became all out war. I was consumed with embarrassment and I gathered my clothes and ran to bathroom like I was a scared child. I knew at that moment I would never be able to face Jake or Edward again. The betrayal in my heart for Jake and the strange connection I had to Edward. I could never face them again. I made my way to the bathroom with tears burning my cheeks; I ran into Alice, she immediately followed me into the bathroom._

"_What on earth Bella," she stated picking up a sock I had dropped. _

"_Strip Poker. Edward. Jake awake," I stammered through the tears._

"_Bella, you need to calm down" Alice said in a calming voice, "It can't be as bad as you think."_

"_Oh, yes it can," I responded pulling and buttoning my jeans. _

"_Jake is gonna hate me, Edward...I will never be able to look at him again," shaking my head. "I loved every minute of the rush of it, Alice and for me to be the stupid girl even taking a chance like that with my boyfriend in the room was just insane. Edward brings out the worst in me...or a side I'm not use to seeing in myself."_

"_Soooo, what just happened with Edward?' Alice questioned. _

"_Strip poker and both of us ending up with no clothes, 'need I say more?" I replied_

After remembering, my thoughts race back to the present, tomorrow I will be walking down the aisle. A smile crosses my face and my heart starts to race. I pull the refrigerator door open to find a bottle of Strawberry Zinfandel. This might do the trick, a glass of wine, and a call to Alice; she always can calm me down or make sense of what the heck is going on my silly head.

Before I start dialing my phone rings... its Alice... Thank God...

"Bella?" Alice answered, "You're anxious, aren't you?"

"Yes, I was getting ready to call you...

"So what is it this time, wedding jitters? You getting cold feet? You don't have to do this..." Alice stated.

"Well, I was thinking back to high school, we did some crazy stuff, do you think I'm making the right decision?" I asked.

"What has got you questioning everything," Alice inquired. "You're thinking about Edward aren't you?"

My hesitation got the best of me and before I knew it, Alice yelled "Knew it!"

"Now, wait a minute Alice, it's just not Edward, it's the fact that after that night in high school there was the break up with Jake, and the near miss with Edward at Prom and then Jake and I getting back together and now I am about to get married... I can't help wonder what if..."

"There is a lot that has happened Bella. The question you have to ask yourself... are you ready to get married?"

"Alice I know that Jake is a perfect fit for me. Edward never responded to the wedding RSVP. The last we heard he was in New York, working somewhere but who knows where. Jake and Edward smoothed things over and..." I began rambling and then Alice intervened.

"Actually, Jasper and Emmett heard from him in about two weeks ago, but they didn't mention if anything was out of the ordinary. Just that he was working in New York, and that he was planning on coming back to visit in about two months, at Thanksgiving. Bella you don't need to be worrying about what might have been, but live in the moment, and if Jake is what you want and you love him as much as you say you do... marry him. You need to get some rest; Rose and I will pick you up at nine, okay?"

"Ok, thanks for the talk Alice... maybe I can get some sleep finally. See you in the morning."

As I turned my cell off and climbed into bed it was already three in the morning. The girls would be here at nine to start my day. I needed to get some sleep; tomorrow was going to be a day to remember.

~oOOOO~OOOOo~

I jumped awake at 8:30 in a tizzy and a smile on my face. I reached over for my cell phone and got a text from Jake...

**See you at the church at 2 – I'll be the one waiting at the altar in the monkey suit...**

I texted back immediately...

**See you soon sweetheart – I'll be the one in white *kiss***

I jumped in the shower and calmness washed over me. Jake loved me for me. I loved him so much and would do anything for him. This was my day and I couldn't wait. As I stepped out of the shower, I heard Alice banging on the door, "Come on Bella! Are you ready yet? Rose is waiting in the car with a hot chocolate mocha latte for you!"

I open the door with a towel wrapped around me, "Hold on... give me five minutes... I already have my bags packed."

As I slid on my jeans and white sweater, Alice maneuvered into the bedroom door talking up a storm. "Did you get some sleep?"

"Yes, and Prince Charming has already texted me this morning," I said giggling.

"Charlie and Renee are meeting us at the church at twelve. I've got everything under control. The photographer is to be there at the church at one to start pictures. I've talked to Jake this morning too. I don't think he slept last night. He sounded like a bundle of energy or nerves over the phone."

"Yeah, I got the text message this morning at four am."

Alice carried my gown and my overnight bag and I grabbed my purse thumbing through it to locate the plane tickets. That is one thing that I learned about Jake, he could lose everything if it wasn't attached to him somehow, so I took care of the plane tickets. Alice already instructed him, and threatened bodily harm if he were to mess up, that his soon to be "husbandly duties" was to keep the rings and NOT lose them.

As I got into the car, Rose handed me my latte, "Where in the hell have you two been? I've been driving around the block so I wouldn't get a ticket from the police for parking in front of the building."

"Sorry," I said grinning, "awww Rose, you can't be mad at a girl on her wedding day can you?"

"I guess not," she smirked looking back in her rear-view mirror.

As we pulled up to the next traffic light a silver Volvo pulled up beside and revved its engine and my thoughts drifted back to high school and Edward...

"_Shit Bella!. I told you I would drive!" Edward yelled. _

"_Of course, King Edward of the road gets to drive all the fucking time," I yelled back. _

_We had just left the race at the Portland Speedway. I got to race with one of the cars that was already on the track for a fee. He was mad that I actually raced against him and it threw him for a loop. I still didn't know what his problem was. I think it was his ego. We argued all the way back to Forks that night... Alice and Jasper had witnessed the entire thing, something was eating at Edward but he wouldn't talk about it. There was a time I thought that he would have opened up to me but that window passed after the strip poker incident and Jake... _

The light turned green and the Volvo sped past us before Rose could press her foot to the pedal.

"What the...?" Rose exclaimed glaring at the Volvo in the distance.

I took a deep breath, "Let's just get me to the salon in one piece today, okay?"

"That was my intention, Bells. I don't know what Mr. Sexy Silver Volvo driver's problem was, Rose said.

We pulled into the salon just in time for my hair appointment. Thank goodness my mani and pedi were already done from the day before. So Irina had my total hair to focus on.

Within an hour my hair was piled on top of my head, with ringlets falling down around my face. She used about a pound of hairspray so it wasn't going to move...even if I had insisted for my hair to move.

As I turned around in the chair, Rose and Alice had their hair fixed to perfection.

"It's time, let's get you to the church!" Alice exclaimed.

"I'm ready, willing and able," I smiled.

~oOOOO~OOOOo~

~Edward~

A wall...that is what it has come to. I had messed up so many parts of my life. I was living proof of 'what you reap, you will sow', or 'whatever goes around comes around'...

I had been working for the last six months in New York. My parents had called so many times for me to come home, but I always made an excuse not to. I was somewhat happy with my life in New York, the hustle and bustle kept my mind from all the stuff I screwed up in my past. Jessica, the baby, car wreck, Bella and the list goes on... the best thing to do was to stay away. My parents forwarded me the invitation to Bella's wedding. Bella and I had left off as friends after graduation. I was happy for her, or was I? My mind drifted back...

_I saw the embarrassment in her eyes that night after game we were playing... Jake woke up and all hell broke loose... Bella went running out of the room and I stood there and fought with Jake. _

"_You, Son of a Bitch!" Jake screamed punching my jaw. He had caught me clearly off guard and all I could think about was Bella... I fucked up the relationship with the boy she cared about for my own selfish gain..._

_There was something brewing between Bella and myself but after the incident with Jessica and her dying...that was the first wall. I couldn't hurt Bella like that; she was trying to be a good friend to me..._

_I apologized until I was blue in the face after that night, to her and Jake both. Jake knew we had been drinking. Bella blamed it on the alcohol. _

Flash forward to Prom...

"_Come on, Edward!" Emmett said. "This will be one last time we can all be together before we head off to college."_

"_What's the fucking big deal...? I don't dance," I retorted. "Are you getting all sentimental on me, or is that Alice and Rose pushing your buttons."_

"_Rose... of course, I think I'm only sentimental for one person, and that is her," Emmett joked. _

"_Alice..."Jasper added. _

"_You're just whipped, both of you," I laughed. _

"_No, were not, just the love of a good woman," Emmett stated, "Once you've met her, there's no turning back, Bro..."_

"_Well, I haven't..."I retorted._

"_So are you going?" Jasper inquired. _

"_What the hell, sure!" I stated. "Only one condition, tell Rose and Alice NO DATES, okay?"_

_I walked into the Forks Country Club to find Bella sitting by herself... Jakeless. Before I got to her, Jasper and Alice twirled by dancing and yelling over the music, "Jake got sick, go sit with Bella and keep her company, we'll be over there in a bit."_

_Emmett and Rose hollered and waved as I made it to the table. I smiled and grabbed the chair that Bella had her feet propped up on. _

"_This seat taken?" _

"_Why, yes I was saving it for my ankle!" she yelled over the music. "I twisted it in these stupid-ass heels Alice made me wear!"_

"_Hold on, I'll be right back."_

_I went and grabbed a bag of ice and some paper towels from the teachers stationed at the punch bowl and came back immediately to Bella's side. _

"_Here you go," I said gingerly placing the bag of ice on her ankle._

"_Ouch!"she said and winced in pain."Do you want me to call my dad and have him take a look at it?"_

"_I think it will be ok," Bella said._

_Alice and Jasper came up and noticed what was going on. "Bells, what happened?" Alice exclaimed. _

"_You guys were already dancing and I twisted it walking across the dance floor to our table." _

_Two hours had passed and I kept running back and forth to the punch bowl. Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rose kept switching back and forth dancing to keep Bella and I company. We laughed so hard Bella cried. We talked about the race, stuff that happened in eighth grade, just reminisced for the most part until it was time to go. _

_We got up to leave and Bella couldn't walk, so between Jasper and myself, we got her to my car and I took her home. We reached her house and sat outside and talked for what seemed like hours. _

"_Are you racing in Portland next month, legally?" Bella snickered. _

"_Yeah, I am," I smiled. _

"_Well, I'd like to see you go race, if that's ok?"_

"_Sure, what about Jake? Bring him along, I may need a good mechanic."_

"_Jake?" Bella lowered her head and shook from side to side._

"_What is it?" I asked._

"_I don't know about him sometimes or me for that matter..."_

_At that moment, my hand touched her warm face to brush a stray tear away, "Jake wasn't sick was he?" my gut was right. _

_Her eyes closed and softly replied, "No... He had better things to do than be with me. He told me he would make it up to me somehow, but who knows. Edward, do you understand the term, 'The more things change; the more things stay the same'?"_

"_Yes, in a sense I do," I replied. _

"_I don't know how to explain it, we, Jake and I, are so comfortable with each other, but something seems to be changing between us and I can't place my finger on it. I've told him I needed some space after he backed out of Prom. He used to be this kind and understanding person, at my beck and call and surprising me around every turn. That hasn't happened in the last month. I start college in four months in Seattle."_

"_Isn't it a graduation rule that you are to leave the high school sweetheart in high school when you go off to college," I said trying to make light of the situation._

"_I don't know," she replied, "I need some sleep, thank you for the talk and for being my friend." _

_Bella reached over and hugged me. My arms wrapped around her like silk and I smelled her sweet perfume. At that moment, I couldn't let go..._

Fast forward to the present...

My thoughts went straight to Bella, her smile, the curve of her face and her infectious laugh. At that moment, 'what might have been' crossed my mind. And at that very moment I reached for my cell and began dialing. At the other end of the line a sweet voice answered the phone.

"Hello..."

**Wondering who is Edward talking to? Hmmmm! Please show me the love and review please! It may help my writing go faster. Hoping to have the next installment soon – Give me a 2 week window – I am a busy mama with 4 girls! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Twilight character names belong to Stephanie Meyers. No copyright infringement is intended. The trade secret including but not limited to, all characterizations, plot lines, backgrounds and details belong to 1. Plagiarism is theft, so please no copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without express written consent. Thank you.**

Danna**, **my beta you totally rock my world! Thank you for all your fine tuning and help! Dear **Twi-Sisters**, love you all madly and deeply, thanks for your support – If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be here ***hugs and tugs* **Finally, I know I've been behind on a 2 week turn around, Please forgive me ~ I'm begging you here! To myall of my dear **Readers**, please review and Enjoy!

_~ Forbidden to Remember or Terrified to Forget ~ From New Moon_

_One Month Earlier..._

~Edward~

I breathed slowly into the phone, "Mom..."

"Sweetheart, hello, are you doing okay?" she asked.

"Yes, maybe, no not exactly..."I stammered, "Is dad around?"

"Yes, he is...hold on," she replied.

This was a time I needed to talk to my dad of all people. Fatherly advice, possible; affairs of the heart, a definite maybe; 'what would you do,' most definitely. I didn't want to talk to Jasper or Emmett about this. Jasper could keep a secret where Alice was concerned, but I wanted this to be kept totally confidential. Emmett, that was another story, he had a way of spreading stuff like wildfire; good bad or indifferent. He would be sure to tell Rose and it would be back to Bella. This might be the time I come back to my old stomping ground, but then again I wasn't sure if I should. I wanted my father's opinion, I needed some guidance. He and my mother had been there for me through everything, although through high school I gave them hell. My parents wanted the best for me, although I took a different direction with my life. My father wanted me in the medical field, just like him. I decided marketing and advertising was a flair I liked and that what brought me to New York of all places. Other than that, I still loved the hum of a good car that could ride like the wind.

"Edward, what's wrong?" my father asked.

"Doing ok, physically. Not sure about mentally," I said laughing. "Can I ask you if you have any regrets in your lifetime?'

"That's a pretty strong question, Edward," he said, "what has got you so...bum fuddled, should I ask?"

"I have a situation that I'm not sure if I should tackle or leave well enough alone. I didn't want to ask the guys opinions, but wanted yours..."

"Mine? What on earth for? I have raised you to think for yourself and if you are regretting something, look in your heart, and make it right no matter how bad the situation is or how good the outcome could be."

I pondered back and forth for several moments.

"Son?" my father asked. "Is this regarding a work situation, friend situation, a girl perhaps?"

"Dad, what if I told you I am thinking about moving back to Forks or in the general area?"

"Your mother and I would be delighted!" he said. At this point, I knew my mother had been listening. She screamed into to phone. "Edward, when?"

"I need to give my two weeks' notice with the marketing firm and then I should be back within the next week. But all I ask is that you don't tell anyone."

"Oh, good! You should be back in time for Bella's wedding," my mother exclaimed. Then my parents put two and two together and realized why I was coming home...

"So is it Bella or is it Bella's wedding?" My father inquired.

"Let's just say a combination, she has been on my mind and I just want to make sure she is happy. If she is, that is fine and I can move on." Part of me prayed that she wasn't happy but then again; would I be the one that could make her happy? People change so much and I had too. I had gotten softer, not the sharp edged kid I was in high school. I finally had come to some sort of peace about Jessica and the baby.

*OOOo~oOOO*

The next morning I gave my two weeks' notice to the marketing firm and began searching on the internet for jobs in the surrounding area of Forks and beyond. I placed about fifteen applications within two hours online and with twenty-four hours my inbox was full with job offers galore. Within the coming days I packed my apartment up and rented a U-Haul. I decided to drive back cross country. It took four days nonstop, when I reached my parent's house at three-thirty in the morning. My mother had left a door key under the flower pot, as I turned the key; my parents had jumped awake from the living room. Hugs and kisses from my mom, and a smile and a handshake from my dad welcomed me home.

"I got to get some sleep," I said yawning.

"That's fine, son," my father said yawning also. "Your mother and I have a lot to do in just a few hours; we've been dozing on the couch waiting on you to get here."

"Goodnight or good morning, should I say," kissing my forehead me mother said. "We've both got a busy day ahead so the house will be quite, give us a call later and maybe we can go to dinner late. Get some rest."

I climbed the stairs to my bedroom upstairs. As I turned on the light by my bed, I noticed the walls had been painted a deep blue. My room had not changed much except for new bedding and the paint on the walls. Pictures from high school and my childhood adorned the walls still. I glanced at a picture from graduation that read "Friends Forever" and took it from the wall. It included, Bella, Alice, Jasper, Rose, Emmet and I. It seemed like a lifetime ago. I climbed into the four poster bed and drifted off to sleep...

"_Okay, you six get together; we need a picture to preserve this moment," my mother commenced "who knows when you guys will be ALL back together."_

"_Oh we are going to stay in touch forever, Esme, no worries," Alice chirped. _

_All of us scrambled together amidst the noise and the commotion of the post ceremony celebrations. At that moment, Bella's father, Charlie along with all of the other parents crowded around my mother to take a picture too. _

"_Say Pickles and Ice Cream!" someone hollered. _

"_Pickles and Ice Cream!" We all screamed. _

"_Who's pregnant?" Emmett asked laughing. _

"_Lord have mercy, I hope it's not us!" Rose said jokingly._

_I glanced over at Bella and she smirked_. _Jake had not shown up, but it didn't seem to bother Bella. She seemed to be ready for a new start in college and so was I. The future was ours as we headed to the Eclipse Diner to party. _

"_Hey, can I catch a ride?" Bella asked. "My dad is headed home; he drove me in the police cruiser." _

"_Sure," I responded. My heart jumped with the thought of Bella riding with me. We had come to a mutual decision that we were friends. Good friends at that. _

"_Hey, we'll meet you there," Jasper yelled from across the parking lot. I threw a thumb up and opened the door for Bella. _

_My new silver Volvo had been a graduation present from my parents, no more racing with this baby. I did have the old one in the garage and it was going to by racing car only. _

_I slid into the black leather seat, while Bella grabbed her seat belt and immediately buckled it. "So are you going to drive a hundred to get it us to the diner," she joked. _

"_No, I have made a promise to myself that in this car, I will drive the appropriate speed limit," I responded cranking the engine, "and I am hauling special cargo tonight." I turned and grinned at her._

"_Edward..."Bella blushed and smiled._

_Music began to blare from the radio as we began to pullout from the parking lot. We talked about how she was going to start college in the fall at the University of Tennessee. I talked about how I was going to Northwestern. Jasper, Alice, Emmett and Rose were all going to college together to Washington State. _

"_You should come down for some southern hospitality on one of your breaks," she said in her best southern drawl. _

"_So what does Charlie, I mean Chief Swan, think about you moving all the way out there?" I asked._

"_He's okay with it, he has already packed up a case of pepper spray", she laughed. _

_We reached Eclipse and cars were parked everywhere. Music was blaring and the diner was lit up like a Christmas tree. I drove the car around back so the Volvo wouldn't get dinged. As the car crept, the tires started to sink into the grass from the rain the night before. I parked the car and walked around to open Bella's door. _

"_Watch your step", I said extending my hand. "We don't want you twisting your ankle, again."_

"_Thank you," she said grasping my hand. _

_Her hand was warm. We walked into the back door of the diner. Charlotte greeted us with punch and chocolate cheesecake in hand. _

"_Let's find a table. Find something to hold onto and I'll lead you through the crowd," she winked. _

_I reached immediately for a belt loop on the back of her dress pants, "Lead the way." _

_We found Emmett and Rose already in a corner table not coming up for air, "get a room" I yelled above the music. Emmett and Rose immediately stopped. "Hey, we were just killing time waiting for you two, Jasper and Alice to show up," Emmett said clearing his throat. _

_Alice and Jasper arrived on the heels of the conversation and we all pulled chairs over to the corner table to sit. Before I knew it, Bella, Alice and Rose got up from the table. "Be back in a minute boys, ladies room..." Alice said pointing. _

_The guys and I talked smack about college and what they had planned for the summer. I was racing in three weeks in Portland. When the girls returned, Alice and Rose motioned for them to join them on the dance floor. Bella grabbed the corner seat and motioned for me to join her. We downed the punch and the chocolate cheesecake within minutes. _

"_I'm going back for something else; I'm starving, need anything?" I asked. _

"_My sweet tooth is hyper, what else does Charlotte have?" she asked. _

"_Knowing Charlotte, she has everything," I responded. _

"_Surprise me," Bella teased. _

_I made it to the dessert bar and saw a chocolate fountain. I filled two plates full of everything from chocolate covered pretzels, strawberries, blueberries and marshmallows, to two pieces of a triple chocolate cake with a strawberry filling. Bella was beaming when I returned to the table. _

"_Strawberry?" I offered setting the plate down. _

"_Chocolate covered...ohhh, yes!" she exclaimed, taking a bite. _

"_Hey leave some for us," Alice yelled across the dance floor, _

"_It's all mine and Edward's go get your own", Bella said taking another bite. _

_I watched Bella bite into a chocolate covered marshmallow and I began to laugh. _

"_What's so funny, Edward..." she smiled. _

"_Hold on...you got something on your face." I smirked. I reached over and wiped a piece of chocolate from her cheek and placed it in my mouth _

"_Mmmmmm..."_

"_Hey if you can't wear chocolate it's not good...You've got to try a chocolate covered marshmallow _

_She said placing it in front of my face. _

_I bit into is slowly to see her reaction and her eyes began to smolder; she began to bite her lip. What is it about Bella tonight, I thought. She is going to be the death of me yet. _

"_So, are you going to dance tonight," Bella said coyly._

"_No, don't think so. What about you?" _

"_Yeah, I think I might...it has to be the right song and the right person. I got to have an awesome memory from graduation night...something that I can talk about later in college."_

"_So you need the right song and the right person?" I asked. My inner voice began talking..._

_~IS SHE TALKING TO ME ABOUT DANCING WITH HER~ _

_~MAYBE~ _

_~GO FOR IT – SHE'S BEEN FLIRTING WITH YOU SINCE YOU GUYS LEFT GRADUATION~_

_A slow song began playing and that was my cue. I stood up and walked around the other side of the table,_

"_Bella, would you like to dance?" I asked outstretching my hand. _

"_But you don't dance..." she stammered._

"_I'll make an exception and it's not a onetime offer," I replied offering my hand again. _

"_Not a onetime offer?" she smiled placing her hand in mine. _

_We made our way on to the dance floor, whispers of 'Edward and Bella are dancing' echoed around us. She placed her head on my shoulder and I wrapped my arms around her waist. A sigh came from Bella's lips, "This is nice. _

"_Yes, it is..."I responded. _

"_I'll hold you to another dance, Mr. Cullen."_

"_Bella, I told you it wasn't a onetime offer." _

_We swayed to the music. Bella smelled of lavender. Just before the music ended, my face brushed her's and I found her lips pressed against mine...her lips tasted sweet. Just like chocolate covered strawberries with a hint of marshmallow..._

I drifted out of my sleep to find my mother standing in my doorway. "Sorry to bother you, I've been putting away your clean clothes. Sweetheart you okay, you've been saying Bella's name for the last few minutes."

"She has been constantly on my mind lately, Mom."

"I feel like we have some unfinished business. I was shocked to get a wedding invitation that she and Jake are getting married. Do you know what happened there?" I inquired.

"Well, Chief Swan talked to your dad about it the other day. Jake apparently moved to Knoxville to be closer to Bella while she was in college the last six months. They moved back shortly thereafter, and according to Chief Swan, Jake is the same person Bella first fell in love with." She informed dryly.

"I know you two started seeing each other right after graduation but something happened during the summer."

"I know and I've regretted it ever since, we just left being friends before she headed to college. I should have handled things differently, but I didn't. I've got to make it right..."

The conversation between my mother and I continued for the next hour. We talked about what I had been doing while I was in New York. The work with the marketing firm of Volturi Enterprises; girls I had dated; people I had met. My father arrived home later to find my mother and I concocting a plan of attack for my new apartment in Seattle. My new job was a director position with Masen Marketing in Seattle. I was fortunate enough to get a loft apartment that was fully furnished with the position. Knowing full well my mother wanted to add a personal touch, my parents decided to follow me to Seattle the next day to help me get settled.

*OOOo~oOOO*

I arrived at Masen Marketing at ten in the morning to meet with my new boss, Mr. Jenks and my new assistant Claire. Mr. Jenks was very professional. Good grief, I wondered if the man could smile. Very stone faced and not very personable but I have worked with his type before. Claire on the other hand was very pleasant and professional. Mr. Jenks agreed for me to be in the office the following Tuesday and handed me a proposal we were working with Seattle Grace Hospital on.

"This consists of a commercial campaign for the hospital," he directed. "I need a proposal on my desk by no later than next Wednesday."

"Yes, sir. I'll take care of it." I nodded.

"Claire, could you show Mr. Cullen to his new office. Cullen, your keys for the apartment have been left in an envelope on your desk this morning. Claire, could you call the apartment complex and let them know Mr. Cullen has arrived?" Mr., Jenks asked.

"Yes, Mr. Jenks." Claire answered, "Right this way, Mr. Cullen."

Claire showed me the corner office that already had my name embossed on a gold plate on the door. The office coincided with a conference room. Glass windows accented the room with a rich brown color and cream undertones.

"Mr. Cullen, is there anything I can get you?" Claire asked.

"No, thank you." I responded taking a deep breath and looking around the room. I walked over to my desk and grabbed the envelope. I read, 501 Seneca Street, opening it, I found two keys.

"I'll be at my desk, if you need anything." Claire said closing the door.

"Claire? Is the apartment near the water?" I asked.

"Yes, it is. It is actually one block over and nine blocks west. Do you need a map?" Claire asked.

"No, thank you. I'll check it on my GPS." I said grinning, "Another question though, how is the apartment?"

"You haven't seen it? One of the most top notch in Seattle," Claire gushed. She went on and on about the features, door, the rooms, the fireplace and the Jacuzzi on the balcony.

"A Jacuzzi?" I inquired.

She stopped in mid sentence, and apologized, "Yes...sorry Mr. Cullen. I don't know what got into me..."

"Claire, it's okay. Thanks for the description. I'm leaving here to go get things unpacked. My parents are downstairs and are helping me move in today. Got to go...if you need anything give me a call on my cell. See you on Tuesday." I said closing the door to my office.

This is perfect I thought. If my life didn't turn out like I had hoped, I would have an awesome job and be close to my family again. My thoughts drifted to Bella...wonder where she is living in Seattle and working? Time will soon tell I thought...T minus and counting until Saturday at two o'clock...

My parents gushed over the apartment and helped me get all my belongings unpacked. They headed back to Forks and would be back on Saturday in time for Bella's wedding.

"We should do breakfast Saturday morning at Rainer Square," my mother said.

"Sure, I'll meet you there. How about nine-ish?" I said.

"Sounds like a plan," my father stated, "Question, Edward...what are you going to do at the wedding?"

"Not sure yet Dad, I'm playing this one by my heartstrings...See you on Saturday." I responded.

I knew that is not what my father wanted to hear, but I didn't know how I was going to approach Bella at the moment. This was something I was going to have to think about.

*OOOo~oOOO**OOOo~oOOO*

The proposal for the hospital kept me busy on Thursday and Friday. I had made a power-point presentation that I felt pretty confident about. Friday dragged on and my thought turned to Bella and how I was going to approach her and tell her how I felt. I prayed that maybe deep down that the feeling might be mutual, even after all these years...

Friday seemed to be the longest day ever. As night fell, I decided to jump into the hot tub. It beckoned me to relax and think. With a beer in hand, I left the work behind from the last two days and focused on what I was going to do tomorrow. Would I object at the wedding..._NO_, I thought; that would embarrass her to pieces. Should I ask to see her before the wedding..._POSSIBLE_; or would that catch her off guard or would that push her into marrying Jake without even thinking about me...Could I be her Prince Charming after all? I know I wanted to be.

I gradually got up from the Jacuzzi and reached for a towel, placing it around my waist. From the Jacuzzi I looked at the moon, _Tomorrow is a new day and anything is possible_...

*OOOo~oOOO*

My alarm clock beeped heavily in my ear the next morning. The beeping kept getting louder and louder, however I didn't want to wake up. I felt a smile creep across my face...Bella's lips on mine and a sweet scent of lavender as I held her in my arms...

"Damn! Eight thirty! I have to meet Mom and Dad at Rainer in thirty minutes!" I said straight up in bed.

"Shit! I'm late!"

I hurriedly called my dad's cell and told them I would be there soon.

"I'm running late, got to take a shower and get the suit on. Can you give me forty-five minutes?"

"Sure, do you want us to order you anything?" my dad inquired.

"Please, coffee, black with two eggs over easy and toast. Thanks Dad." I said hanging up the phone.

I was in and out of the shower, and fully dressed in twenty minutes. I grabbed an extra white dress shirt and my silver tie with my black jacket and headed to the car. I started the car and music blared as I journeyed down First Avenue and turned left on Main Street. _Damn_, traffic light...I started cussing under my breath and the traffic light. I glanced over to the car at the right of me...There sat Rose and Alice with Bella in the back seat...

**Wonder what twisted path will happen next *devilsh grin* Please give me some warm fuzzies and Review! Love and Hugs! Remember – I'm a busy mama – but I'm already working on the next chapter!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Twilight character names belong to Stephanie Meyers. No copyright infringement is intended. The trade secret including but not limited to, all characterizations, plot lines, backgrounds and details belong to 1. Plagiarism is theft, so please no copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without express written consent of the author. Thank you.**

To my wonderful beta, _**Danna**_ – thank you so much for all you do! I can never thank you enough! _**Twi-Sisters**_, I wouldn't be here writing if it wasn't for you! Loves, Hugs and Tugs to all of you! _**Faithful and Loyal Readers **_– I hope you are enjoying the story as much as I love to write this and twist it to the unexpected!

_~If you are patient in one moment of anger; you will escape a hundred days of sorrow~ Chinese Proverb_

~Edward~

My fingers tighten around the steering wheel as I gaze into the back seat at Bella. She is talking up a storm and smiling. Oh. My. God. She is gorgeous. She is as beautiful as the last time I saw her before we left for college...

"_Hey, Edward are you leaving in 3 days for the great Northeast" Bella asks. "I'm sorry about the race..."_

"_No big deal, yeah, I'm leaving in 3 days, ready to leave Forks behind and conquer the world. And you? You headin' to the great Volunteer state with 20 boxes of pepper spray?" I jokingly ask. _

"_Yeah, he's promised to send me a care package every month with about twenty refills," Bella laughed. _

"_Well, here's my email and cell, call me and maybe I can drive down for some southern hospitality?" I joked in my best southern drawl. _

"_Here's mine too, and maybe I can come up and visit as well." She said handing me a piece of paper. _

"_Bella, I'm sorry on how I've acted these last six weeks. I've got some shit to sort through," I said apologizing._

"_Same here in a sense Edward. Parting as really good friends?" Bella said. _

"_As great friends," I stated smiling. _

_Bella reached over at that moment and wrapped her arms around me and kissed my cheek, "It's not goodbye, we'll just say see you later alligator." _

"_After while crocodile..."_

The light immediately turns green and just as in a race – my foot hits the pedal with full force. She doesn't need to see me right now. _Shit, Cullen! Calm down_, my inner voice speaks.

I drive to the restaurant in Rainer Square with full force and find a place to park. _Play it cool, man_. _It's going to be fin_e. _You will see her in due time and hopefully she will be just as excited to see you_. Excited? Maybe shocked is more like it I murmur under my breath as I walk into the restaurant. My dad raises his arm to motion me to the table.

"Edward, you look like you just saw a ghost, Honey are you okay?" my mother exclaimed.

A deep sign escapes me before I can speak.

"I've seen that look before, Edward." My dad summarizes, "He saw Bella..."

"Bella, where?" my mom questions, "What did she say?"

"In traffic...no, she didn't see me and that's a good thing for the moment," I state as I grab my cup of coffee, downing it in one fail swoop.

"Have you decided on how you are going to approach her?" My mother inquired. "For heaven's sake, Edward please tell me you aren't going to object at the wedding!"

"Well, Mom..." I said gulping a drink of water. "I've thought about it but no, I'm not going to do that to her. I'd embarrass her and make a mess of the wedding. Jake would sure enough take me down. I do have some decency, mom. I'm going to try to get to the church early and see if I can see her before she walks down the aisle. Let me rephrase that, _if_ she decides to walk down the aisle."

~O*o*O~

~Bella~

Rose takes the wheel again as we speed to the church from the salon. I ask her to slow down and she slows down for a moment. Alice is on the phone confirming with Jasper and Emmett that they will be there early to help usher guests to their seats at one o'clock. As we pull into the church parking lot, my hands start to shake and I break out in a cold sweat within minutes.

"I think, I'm going to be sick," I murmur.

"Bella, you look green," Alice confirms. "Are you ok?

"Rose, I told you to slow down; weaving in and out of traffic didn't help matters." I stammer as I get out of the car.

"Sorry, Bells. I knew you wanted to get here in a hurry and I did slow down...some. I've got saltines and Sprite in the trunk, would that help?" Rose offered.

"Yes that might help, I'm running to the bathroom... and can you fix my make up again?"

"I will most definitely fix that beautiful face of yours," Rose smiled, "I'll meet you in the bride's room."

"Alice, can you find my parents?" I asked, "Oh, can you carry my dress too?"

"Yes, sweetie I will. I'll drop your dress off in the room and I'll go look for them. I have to check to make sure the cake has been delivered in the reception hall. They probably are in there, and then I'll be there to help you get ready, okay?" Alice asked.

As I make my way to the bathroom, I hear a familiar voice coming from the men's bathroom. That sounds like Jake..._my sweet Jake_. Then I hear another familiar voice, Sam. What are they talking about I wonder. As I turn on the faucet in the bathroom the talking becomes louder and louder. I splash some cold water on my face and immediately turn the faucet off. My ear turns to the talking...

"Jake, you can't back out now," Sam says.

"And why the hell not?" Jake questions, "I thought I was ready for this and after that sweet bachelor party..."

"Cause, you have two hundred people coming to see you and Bella get married. Plus you spent a fortune on the monkey suit. Knock some sense into your head, man! Bella will be walking down the aisle...while she was at college you could have had any girl you wanted...but Noooo...Mr. Black had to move to Tennessee to go get his girl back and now you want to sow your wild oats..." Sam declared.

My stomach calms and I could feel my blood pressure begin to rise as the conversation escalated between Jake and Sam. Stripper is mentioned, drinking, phone calls from Victoria..._Who in the hell is Victoria_! Hell, no, he's not going to do this to me, I thought. Anger consumes me as I listen and before I know it I walk out of the women's' bathroom and bust into the men's bathroom.

"Bella!" Jake exclaimed zipping up his pants.

"What the Hell, Jake!" I scream. "I heard the conversation from the women's bathroom!"

"It's not what you think, baby..." Jake stammers.

"He's just having wedding jitters, Bella," Sam interjects.

"Doesn't sound like that to me, I thought you wanted this, I thought you wanted me forever, I..."

"Can we talk about this rationally and calmly," Sam proceeds to interject.

"You want rational and calmness? Sam, what the hell – are you marrying me or is Jake..." I state.

"No..." Sam whispered.

"Then what are you still doing here! This is between me and him." I demand pointing at Jake.

"Jake, I'll be in the reception hall if you need me." Sam said.

"He's going to need more than you – he's going to need a body bag after I'm done with him. Lord please forgive me..."I utter under my breath.

"Sooo, Mr. Black what do you have to say for yourself? Thought you had me hook, line and sinker? If you are not certain about me or about us for that matter you can leave and never come back. Who the heck is Victoria?"

"Baby, Bella...It's not what you think...case of the jitters that's all," Jake gulps.

"Answer me...who is Victoria?" I order. "I'm only asking one more time and I better get an answer or you are gonna be sorry!" Hot tears soon stream down my face and I'm totally numb. I count to ten.

"Well, um...she's the stripper I met at the bachelor party and we..." Jake stutters. "Nothing happened, Bell..."

I saw the way he looked at me; he couldn't look me in the eye. That was a sign. He had done this once before and I caught him in the middle of lie. Before he finished the sentence I knew; without question that he had lied to me yet again. My fist began to harden and before I knew it; I punched him square in the face. Blood streams from his nose and he starts cussing left and right.

"What the fuck, Bella!" He bellows.

"Owww," I scream. "Damn that hurt! It's over, we're done and now I have to tell two hundred people that have travelled from all over the United States that the wedding is off!"

"Bella, let me try to explain," Jake stammers covering his nose.

"Hurt me once, shame on you; hurt me twice, shame on me! I'm not putting up with your shit anymore. I've had enough! It's over, I'm done, finished!"

I slam the men's bathroom door, and hear Jake's nose hit the door again. A devilish grin crosses my face..._serves him right_. Sam meets me coming down the hallway, "You better go take care of your boy."

_I'm not turning around_, I keep telling myself, tears stream from my face and all I can think of is running. I begin to hyperventilate as I run to the nearest exit. Cool wind hits my face as the tears consume me and rain begins to fall. _He cheated on me with a damn stripper two days before the freakin' wedding. A cheetah's spots can stretch but they will never change. _My mind turned back the clock...

"_Go back to Forks and leave me the hell alone," I screamed through my dorm window throwing his stuff onto the front yard of the sorority house._

_Bella, my southern belle, let me explain...please I'm begging you!" Jake pleads. "I'll make it up to you, it was nothing, she came on to me..." _

"_That's not what, Angela said..." I yell down slamming the window. "You came all the way to Tennessee to have a relationship and I find you in a lip-lock with her within two days of you being here!" _

_Within two hours it had gotten dark, Jake had left. As I opened up an old journal, a piece of paper fell onto my desk, 'Call anytime you need an ear~Edward 803-957-5585'. As I picked up the phone and attempted to dial, No...Edward hadn't even called me in the last six months. Why should I call him? He was apparently busy with his own life. Moments passed as I contemplated dialing the phone; then I heard singing coming from outside. Who on earth is singing at this time at night? As I peeked through the blinds of my window...there stood Jake, crooning out a ballad with a guitar in hand. _

_I'll be your dream, I'll be your wish_

_I'll be your fantasy_

_I'll be your hope, I'll be your love_

_Be everything that you need_

_I'll love you more with every breath_

_Truly, madly, deeply do_

_I will be strong, I will be faithful_

_'Cause I'm counting on_

_A new beginnin'_

_A reason for livin'_

_A deeper meanin', yea_

_And I want to stand with you on a mountain I want to bathe with you in the sea I want to lay like this forever Until the sky falls down on me_

_And when my stars are shinin' brightly in the velvet sky I'll make a wish to send it to Heaven Then make you want to cry The tears of joy for all the pleasure in the certainty That we're surrounded by the comfort and protection of The highest powers in lonely hours..._

_He flashed that pretty boy smile at me and I couldn't help but cave in. He did drive all the way out here from Oregon. Does just anybody do that for me besides Charlie I thought? In that moment, I knew that he was here for me and me alone...I opened the blinds and motioned for him to come upstairs..._

I knew that wasn't the case now as I stood in the rain. My hair began to wilt; I pushed a tear from my cheek and black eyeliner smudged on my fingertips. I then realized, I didn't drive..._DAMN_! Tears turned to anger. SHIT! I probably look like a damn raccoon now. How can he do this to me! In a split second, Alice turns the corner with an umbrella in hand; she looked and knew something was terribly wrong.

"Bella, what is it?" Alice states in a soothing voice. "Let's get you inside, so we can talk. Your parents are in the bride room waiting on us with Rose."

As we enter lavish room, I fall into the floor into a weeping mess. My parents huddle around me and the tears keep falling. All I can mutter is..._Jake cheated on me and lied yet again._

"I'll kill him," my dad yells. "He has broken your heart for the last time. There is no mercy for him now He won't hurt my girl. Where's my gun?"

"That's not going to solve anything," my mom states.

"Well, Renee, it will make me feel a lot better," my dad pronounces. "I'll be right back."

All I can hear outside the door is yelling back and forth between my dad, Jake and Jake's parents.

I relive the past thirty minutes all over again as the screaming and yelling continues. Then I hear my father just tell Jake to leave. Moments pass and I begin to calm down. Emmett knocks on the door and tells Rose that people have begun arriving. He and Jasper have it covered.

"Bella, what would you like us to do?" my mother asks wiping a tear from my cheek.

"I don't know. I just want to curl up in a ball and have everyone go away." I whisper.

"Alice, can you and Rose give us a minute. Don't mention what is going on. Bella and I need to have a talk." My mother commands.

"Sure, Renee, we will be outside. I'll go peek around the corner and see who all has showed up. We'll be back in a few minutes," Alice states closing the door.

I nod my head and begin to wipe off what is left of my makeup. "Bella, I know this is not what you had planned. I know you are extremely angry right now and your father and I want to make it better for you. Do you remember what I told you about holding your head up high?"

"Yes, mom but I am truly not in the mood for a pep talk before my 'non-wedding'..." I speak sarcastically.

"I'm not giving you a pep talk Bella. I just want you to remember what your dad and I have taught you. Do you want us to go and tell everyone or do you want to be the better person and take care of it? You are an adult. It's your choice. Jake left with Sam and you don't have to deal with him if that is what you're worried about."

"Mom, give me a few minutes please...I need time to think," I ask.

"I'll be right outside," my mother whispers kissing my forehead.

I gaze out the window and it's raining. "What a perfect day for rain," I say ironically under my breath. I shake my head. W_hy does this have to happen to me. Mom is right you know. You could let someone else handle it and it would be fine. But why not you? You are a strong independent woman, Isabella Marie Swan. This will make you stronger. Don't worry about Jake, he is a scared little boy after all. He doesn't want to commit to you or anybody else for that matter. All he wants is to sow his wild oats...better that I know that now than later...I thought I knew him...but apparently I didn't. _

A fire truck and an ambulance and two squad cars pass by the church with sirens blaring. _What on earth, I hope whoever it is okay_...at that moment I know what I must do. I open the door, "Mom get Alice and Rose in here, we've got to get ready. "

~O*o*O~

Alice laces up the back of the dress as I cling to the table.

"Suck it up, Bells. We're just about there." Alice says drawing a breath.

"Okay, I don't remember the dress being this tight two days ago," holding my breath.

"Stress will do it every time," Rose concludes.

"Finally the last loop," Alice concludes. "Okay, Bells turn around."

As I turn around in a swirl, Rose gasps, "Girl, we got to fix that beautiful face of yours. Take a seat."

"I don't know how much is left Rose, sorry."

" Honey, it's not your fault. Jake doesn't want me to get a hold of him for the next 50 years."

"Me neither, believe me Bella, you just have to say the word and Jasper and Emmett will take him out." Alice prodded, "why does a man do that to a woman?"

"They have a penis," Rose stated, "apparently, Jake thought with it instead of his real brain and his heart."

At that moment, I burst out in laughter, "I so needed that Rose after today. And for your information, he really doesn't have much of one."

Then Alice and Rose burst into laughter.

I heard a slight knock on the door and my dad stuck his head in, "Honey, it's your dad. You've got about fifteen minutes and then we have to walk. Your mom and I will walk with you, okay?"

"I'll be out soon dad; you and mom go ahead and take your seats. I've got to do this by myself. Are Jake's parents still here?" I ask.

"No, they left about fifteen minutes ago."

"Cowards..." I utter. "Well after this girls, we are going to party! I've got the plane tickets still in my purse and I think I might take that trip or reschedule, not sure yet. I think I will decide after the reception the tickets are non-refundable, but I can reschedule."

"And you can add a ticket...we three can take a trip." Rose suggested

"A girls only vaca, most definitely." I agreed.

"I'm in," Alice clapped. "When do we leave?"

"So are you both ready to leave Jasper and Emmett behind for two weeks?" I ask raising my eyebrow.

"Hell, yes!" they both sequel.

I glance down at my cell and I have ten missed calls. Probably Jake, I'm not dealing with that now. Nothing is going to change my mind. It's nearly two o'clock.

I open the door to the bride room and step out into the hallway taking a deep breath. Alice and Rose walk behind me carrying my bouquet of fresh pink roses, freesia and lavender. The bouquet is intoxicating. They both take hold of the French doors leading into the sanctuary and open them. Music softly plays Canon in D. The crowd turns to face me as I begin my journey up the aisle. _Take a deep breath Bella_..._it's going to be fine_. Alice and Rose slowly close the doors behind me and walk behind me to take a seat next to my parents.

I take a deep breath as I reach the front of the church. I turn and face all of my family and friends. "Family, friends, I am truly sorry, but due to a decision I have made, Jake and I will not be getting married today." Gasps and talk start over the congregation. Someone yells, "Where's Jake?"

Before I can answer, someone bursts through the French doors and makes their way up the aisle as he gets closer, it's _Edward_ and he has blood all over his shirt and his hands...

"Bella..." he speaks walking up the aisle.

My breath leaves my body "Edward..."

**Not what you expected? Finally they are face to face! Wondering where the blood came from...and what will happen next? *devilish grin* Hoping to get the next chapter out in 2 weeks ~ Please send me some warm fuzzies and review!**


End file.
